ThisIsLife
by BookHunter
Summary: Max has never been able to make friends, she's nothing but a lone kick boxer. She's always been different and conflicted. Once she meets a boy named Fang...her life completely changes, and not all for the good. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! For all those who've read my other fic, Winter Holidays for Percy Jackson (PLEASE READ), well, I'm also obsessed with Maximum Ride (duh, who isn't?) so this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**_

Max

We were moving. AGAIN. My mom, Dr. Martinez (but I go by the last name Ride) was the best vet in the country and she gets job offers all over the America.

My dad was a scientist, his name is Jeb, but the coward left us right when Nudge was born. If you haven't gotten the point, well, I hate his guts and I hope to never see him again.

So here we are, in California.

We used to live in Arizona but they want my mom to start her own hospital in Long Beach, California.

My sisters Nudge, 14 and Ella, 16, really hate moving because they always made so many friends at their new schools. They were always popular and stuff. I really didn't mind moving that much. I've never had a best friend, and we don't really stay long enough in one place for me to make many regular friends. So I just stay alone, but I don't mind.

Anyway.

We were at my new house, unpacking our things. It was actually a really nice house and it was pretty big. My mom bought a house that was right on the shore of the beach, it was really pretty.

"Hey mom, can I ride my bike for a while?" I asked.

"Sure thing honey, the fresh air will do you good." She said.

Nudge and Ella were debating what color they should paint their rooms this time. They always picked some neon color, I mean, sometimes I'm afraid I'll go blond whenever I entered their rooms! Like, GEEZ.

"Guys, I'm going out. Anyone want to come?" I looked at their blank stares.

"Guess not." I went outside and got out my bike. I loved riding my bike; it always let me think about life.

I got onto the path that ran along the water. I wonder how schools going to be, being 17 was so not easy. High school sucked and I never bothered to make any friends because we always move whenever we do **(my family moves a lot too, so I know exactly how this goes). **

I just let all my worries ride away on the waves I was staring at. I just kept at it for about an hour and a half until I got home.

I saw my mom talking to some lady on hour porch. They were laughing at something like it was the funniest thing in the world. Gosh, grownups are so weird, but man, did I love my mom.

I got off my bike and rolled it into the garage. I climbed up the porch steps.

"Max! How are you honey? This is Mrs. Swift. She's our new neighbor! Her family just moved her a couple weeks ago," My mom introduced.

"Hello," I smiled and shook Mrs. Swift's hand, she smiled back. See? I can be polite! My mother has taught me well.

"Here, I have four kids and I'd like you to meet them!" She took out her cell phone.

"Hey sweetie! Can you get your brothers and sisters over? I'd like you to meet our new neighbors. Ok, thanks Fang, see you." She closed her phone and smiled.

Fang? Who names their son that? Sounds like a dog name or something…

She and my mom talked for a couple more minutes then four kids came out the door of the house next to us.

They smiled as they climbed up to our porch.

"Hi! I'm Angel!" said a girl about 14 years old. She had curly blonde hair and a sweet face. Huh, name suits her.

"I'm Gazzy," said a boy about 15.

"Hey, I'm Iggy. I'm 16, just so you know," said an older boy. Dang, that kid was tall! He had very fair blond hair and I could tell he was blind because his eyes were a pale blue.

Behind him stood another guys, slightly shorter than Iggy, but still tall. He had black hair and dark eyes. He had a slight smile on his face when I looked at him.

"Hey, I'm Fang, I think I'm in your grade," he said, looking at me.

Whoa, so this is Fang. Well, he wasn't a dog, that's for sure.

The rest of us introduced ourselves and my mom, being the little social butterfly she was, invited them inside.

It turned out that Angel, Nudge, and Ella all loved shopping and clothes and what not. So they all went upstairs squealing about 'the newest fashions' and 'what they should wear on the first day of school'.

Gazzy and Iggy were in the backyard throwing a football. Wait, isn't Iggy blind?

I was leaning against the side of the house watching them.

"Hey," I heard. I turned around to see Fang.

"Hey," it was all I could think of to say back.

"So…do you like it here in California so far?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You?"

"Better than some places I've been," I snorted.

We just sort of stood there, watching Iggy and Gazzy.

"Fang? If Iggy's blind, then how is he throwing and catching a football?" Fang turned to look at me, a smug smile on his face.

"He's not handicapped Max; the dude can do things, lots of things actually."

Well well well, looks like this kid has an attitude. Hmm I wonder who he reminds me of, oh, that's right! Moi!

"Well, my bad for thinking blind guys can't play football!" I said sarcastically.

He smiled and watched Iggy throw the football.

"So you ready for school?" I asked Fang.

"Eh," now that's a guy of few words.

"Have you been here for long?" I asked.

"Sorta." Ok, so I was getting sort of irritated but I wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction out of that. I just knew he would, well, just like I would if it were him.

"So…did you fail English comprehension? I mean, do you need some help forming complete sentences? If you want I could tutor you, and I won't even charge!" I returned the smug smile.

He glared at me then turned away as Iggy and Gazzy came up to us.

"Hey Max, Fang. You want to come and watch Gazzy and I build a stink bomb?" Iggy said.

I lifted my eyebrows in wonder/surprise and looked at Fang, then Iggy, then Gazzy.

So let me get this straight.

Iggy and Gazzy are in high school (so who taught them to build a bomb?!)

Iggy is BLIND

Where in the name of God did he get the supplies to build one?!

Wow, all the wonders in the world can really get a girl thinking.

Fang rolled his eyes, "I'll pass."

Then, "I've seen you do it a million times," he mumbled.

"Um, well, I'm flattered and all, but to be on the safe side, I might get into some serious trouble if you teach me how, you never know how extreme I can be." I meant for it as a joke but there was definitely some truth there.

Iggy and Gazzy snickered.

"Ok, that's cool." Gazzy said, and they went off to build a bomb.

Well, that's something I don't think every day.

I decided not to ask about it.

After a while the Swift family had to go.

Nudge, Angel, and Ella were already making plans to see each other soon. Maybe these neighbors weren't so bad after all. It's kind of weird actually, I've never really talked to anyone at all like I have to Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang, and we didn't even talk that much!

Who knows, maybe school won't suck as much after all.

_**So what did you think? This was only an opener, but it'll get better! I promise! REVIEW! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas, I'd really like to know! (cuz at the moment I left my brain in my closet and I can't seem to find it…)**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well this chapter is hopefully better than the opener! ENJOY my readers! I really don't blame you guys for only giving me one review, but I want to thank **_

**xWhite Winged Angelx**_** for that review! THANKS!**_

_**~BookHunter**_

FANG POV

School starts tomorrow. Oh goodie.

Another school to get popular at for I have no idea why. Another chance to waste my life.

Dang, I'm I really that negative?

So far though California isn't that bad, and neither is our neighbors, they were actually kinda cool.

Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and I have been hanging out with Max, Nudge, and Ella. We are actually over at their house right now.

Angel was with Ella looking at magazines and I was sitting outside with the rest of us.

"So, don't take this offensively, but how do you go to school and do stuff if you're blind?" Nudge asked Iggy.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I have super powers. Duh. Like, mind reading." Nudge frowned, "I was serious."

"Yeah, and so was I," Iggy laughed and Nudge just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh school starts tomorrow! Kill me now!" Gazzy flopped himself next to Max on the grass.

"I know exactly how you feel," Max said glumly.

"Oh come on guys! School really isn't that bad! I mean, we'll make new friends and meet new people. Oh! And who knows? Maybe our classes would be fun! And-,"

"Nudge!" we all yelled at the same time. That girl can really talk!

"Sorry guys. But you get my point." She smiled apologetically.

Just then Angel and Ella opened the window of Ella's room and called out," Omg Max! We found you the cutest outfit for school tomorrow!"

Max groaned loudly and Angel started giggling then they shut the window. Girls are so weird sometimes.

"So Max, are you trying out for soccer this year?" Nude looked over to Max.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered, "but I'm not sure."

I looked over at her in surprise. "You play soccer?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow, I almost forgot what your voice sounded like." Ha-ha.

"Yeah," she said slowly, "why?"

"Cuz he plays too," Iggy said, mater of factly.

"Really?" it was her turn to look surprised.

"Yupp, and I'm good." I said smugly.

She snorted. "Sure."

That made me mad for some reason, it's not like she can play better! I've won every single one on one game in my life. I just erased my face of any expression and looked calmly at her, while she glared.

"Max, if looks could kill Fang would be dead, jeez, what's the matter? Its only soccer!" Gazzy laughed.

"Well we all know I could beat Fang, I mean, I was born to play," Max said, a grin spread across her face, lighting up my day a bit.

"Match, match, match, match," Gazzy started chanting and the rest joined in.

"I'm always up for a challenge," I said, getting up. This was going to be so easy. Max leaped to her feet, "I'll go get the soccer ball."

"This is going to be good," said Nudge.

"Ok, here are the goal posts," Gazzy set down rocks to mark the goals on each side of Max's backyard.

"First one to reach two goals wins." And with that, Gazzy threw in the soccer ball, and the game was on.

Max ran to the ball and got it before I did, she tried to dribble it out of my reach but I turned and took the ball away. I ran towards her goal and was about to kick but the ball wasn't even in between my feet anymore!

I turned to see Max cracking up and she sprinted across the lawn towards my goal. I was so surprised I just stood there; no one's ever tooken the ball from me like that! How the heck did that happen?

My dear senses decided to return and I ran after her, but she had already scored.

"Yeah Max!" yelled Nudge.

"Booooo come on Fang!" Iggy yelled, which I find ironic because he's blind.

I hardened my face as Gazzy threw out the ball again. This time I got it first, and I was definitely not going to show any mercy. This girl was good.

I ran to her goal but she side-stepped into my way, trying to get the ball. I kicked the ball behind me then turned and kicked it up, so that it landed right behind Max. She looked up in surprise but I already had the ball and made a nice shot into her goal.

I gave her an innocent smile as her jaw hung from her mouth.

"That was awesome!" I heard Nudge cheer, but she shut up after a look from Max.

"Looks like either of us have a chance of winning," Max said, getting ready for the last throw in.

"True, but both already know who's going to win." I grinned.

She frowned and took her place.

Gazzy threw in the ball one last time and we both ran full speed at it. Max got there first and I mental screamed at myself to run faster. She's fast! I'd have to watch out for that.

I tried to get the ball but she kept it right between her legs where she could maneuver it. I couldn't trick her at all! She ran full speed at my goal with me right on her heels, my only chance was to block the goal and have the ball thrown in again. I ran in front of her and stood in front of the goal, daring her to shoot.

She lifted up her eyebrows mockingly.

"Max is so gonna win, he has no idea what she can do with a ball," I heard Nudge whisper to Iggy and Gazzy, while they lightly laughed.

"I think he can take it," Iggy said, and Nudge shrugged.

"I warned you guys."

But I kept my focus on the ball. I was NOT going to lose to a girl! Especially this girl.

She positioned the ball and brought her leg back to kick it. I readied my hands to catch it. Then they ball came flying at my face so fast I could barely see it. I ducked before the ball decapitated me.

I let out a small gasp as Nudge cheered and hugged Max.

"You won!" she screamed.

"Whoa, Max! How did you do that?" Gazzy said, jumping up. He told Iggy what happened.

I was still crouched on the ground, staring at Max. Dang that girl can kick!

Iggy and Gazzy were cracking up and had tears streaming out of their eyes. I shot them a deadly look but they only laughed harder. Stupid brothers.

I got up and looked at the ball. How is it even possible for a human to kick a ball so hard and fast?!

Max walked up to me. "So, who's the better player?" I wanted to wipe that dumb grin off her pretty face. Er, face.

I ignored her question and just walked off, mad at myself for being such a weenie. God ! How did I lose to a girl?! I've never, EVER lost to anyone on a one on one match, much less some stupid girl!

"Fang, wait! Dude it's just a game!" Max called after me. She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You ok?" she asked.

My face instantly flushed, I didn't want to look at emotionally and weenieish in front of her!

"Um, yeah. Good job by the way," I said awkwardly.

"You too!" she brightly said. I smiled and picked up the soccer ball.

Iggy and Gazzy were still laughing, but not as hard.

"Show me?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Sure, and while we do that, I can also teach you to make complete sentences!" she laughed.

"Whatever," I mumbled, but then our mom called and we had to go.

"See you guys at school!" Max called after us. "And don't for get to come over again so I can teach you to kick! And you better teach me how you kicked the ball in the air like that. Oh and the grammar lesson!"

"Yeah wear something nice to school!" Nudge added.

"See ya," Iggy, Gazzy, and I said. As we walked home Iggy whispered to me, "Grammar lesson?" he snickered.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

To my surprise, I was actually looking forward to school, looking forward to another chance to beat Max.

_**Ok, so this chapter was sort of a fill-in type thing, but like I said, I promise it will get better, but you need to start the story you know? So review and give my and idea's you might have! Read and Review!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**YAY! FOUR REVIEWS! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DID! I mean, that's not that many reviews but my story is still being built! Oh, and thanks for you people who added my story to your story alerts!! So um, yeah well here's the next chapter!**_

Max POV

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

I smashed my hand across the alarm clock and groaned.

SCHOOL.

Not only that, but _the first day._

Oh dear God.

I got out of bed, only to find Nudge and Ella up and ready, debating over clothes.

"Max! You finally woke up!" Nudge cheered. Dude, what the heck was she talking about? Its 6:00 am! Since when has she been awake?!

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled and went to my closet to pick out some clothes. I put on dark skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I then slipped on a gray hoodie over that.

I yawned loudly and ran down the stairs to eat some breakfast, only to be stopped by the fashion police.

"MAX!" Ella and Nudge screeched.

"You cannot go to school wearing that! You look like a hobo!" Ella screamed.

I looked down at my clothes, "Guys, I do not look like hobo! And YES I'm going to school like this! Geez!" I continued down the steps when a very angry Nudge grabbed the back of my hoodie.

"Oh no you don't," she growled. Now, Nudge may be skinny, but the girl is ferocious and strong, here's a tip: don't get her mad…EVER. **(you'll learn why later)**

She pulled me back up the steps with Ella on her heels. I knew fighting back won't do me any good so I just quietly seethed.

"Here," Nude shoved a light green tank top and a black skirt in my hands. Ugh I hate skirts! I've only worn, like, three in my whole life!

"What the-," but Nudge cut me off with a murderous look.

"You can wear your hobo clothes tomorrow," Ella confirmed.

I mumbled some extra colorful words and went to change into the outfit. If I protested Nudge and Ella would probably rip out my lungs and feed them to me.

Eew, what a nasty thought, but totally possible, _shudder._

I ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. Nudge and Ella were already down there. Nudge had on a flowing pink skirt and a lacy white top to go with it. Ella was wearing a black skirt that went a little above her knees and some designer shirt on top. Oh no, I look like one of _them._

I sighed and went down stairs, already knowing what's going to happen, well, here we go…,"Omg Max you look so cute!," and ,"Wow Max! You should wear a skirt everyday!"

You know whats even more embarrassing than that? Everyone knows I hate skirts and I, Maximum Ride, DO NOT wear skirts. And look what I'm wearing today…

I inwardly groaned and ate some cereal for breakfast. I quickly finished and grabbed my backpack from next to the couch.

"Hurry up guys! We're going to miss the bus!" I yelled at my sisters. They scrambled down the stairs, backpacks ready, for….get this…..school.

We each gave our mom a hug goodbye and stood outside the door, waiting for that yellow bus to take us to our torture chamber, well _my _torture chamber.

The bus pulled up and we got on. I spotted Iggy and Gazzy sitting in one seat, and Angel and Fang each had their own seats. Gazzy snickered once he spotted me and told Iggy, who snickered with him. I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Them.

Angel beckoned Nudge and Ella over so they could sit with her, which left me to sit with…Fang.

"Hey," he said lifting his eyebrows at me, meaning my clothes.

"Hey, just, please, don't ask." He gave a slight smile that brightened up my morning…awkward….yeah ok, I won't say that again. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, and Fang had his headphones in. The ride to school was about 30 minutes long and I was getting really bored.

"Whachya listening too?" I asked.

Fang didn't even look at me, but he showed me his iPod. New Divide by Linkin Park. I love Linkin Park! **(A/N – OMG me too Max! Who doesn't?)**

I nodded and sat lower in my seat, thinking what the rest of the day would bring. While I was scanning the bus I noticed a group of guys staring at me. _Geez, stalkers much? _I thought, and turned away.

Looks like it's not just me with the stalkers, almost every girl on the bus was practically drooling and staring at Fang. But the weird thing is, he didn't even notice. He was like, sucked in his music. Quite creepy if you ask me.

Nudge and Ella were already talking to the girls in front of them. How do they make friends so easily?

We finally got to school and I started to the office to pick up my schedule. The school wasn't as big as I thought it would be, not at all really. It was more of a small school for rich kids.

Ugh, is it just me, or do you hate rich kids too?

Not being a hypocrite or anything.

Nude and Ella walked with me while Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang trailed behind. I opened the door to the office and a young woman with jet black hair looked up at me.

"I take it you students are new here?" she asked.

"Yup!" piped Ella. God, that girl is excited about _everything. _I bet if she put her mind to it, she could even make coffee laugh.

"Well here are the schedules, they are in alphabetical order so you can pick them up and hurry along to first period." She gave us a false smile and walked away.

We got our schedules and compared them I had English, trig, and biology with Fang. I had chemistry 2 with Iggy, even though he was younger than me. Huh, Fang wasn't kidding, they guy really is a pyro freak.

Nudge and Gazzy shared some classes, and so did Iggy and Ella. But since the school wasn't too big, all four grades had lunch together.

I sighed and wished good luck to everyone and went off to my locker. I put in the combination and opened it up. I saw Fang just a couple lockers away putting in his stuff too.

My first period was English, so I took out my binder and looked at my schedule. _English-room 117 Craig. _I was kind of early but whatever. When I walked into the class room everyone got silent and just stared at me. If I had a dime for every time I went to a new school…

I sat down next to a girl with long dark, curly brown hair. "Hey!" she said, smiling. I turned around, looking for whoever she was talking to. "Um…I was talking to you?" she said.

"Oh, um, hey, I'm Max," I blushed. Wow, way to embarrass yourself Max!

"I'm Jennifer Joy. I know, I know, what were my parents _thinking? _But you can call me J.J," she laughed. I allowed myself to smile and shook her hand. I decided that maybe I'll allow myself to be friends with her.

The teacher walked in, Mr. Craig. He was only in his early twenties and didn't look half bad for a teacher.

"Good morning class! I see we have a new student. Please come up and introduce yourself," he beckoned me forward.

I stood up self consciously. "Hi, um, my names Maximum Ride and I just moved here from-," but before I could continue Fang burst through the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"Ah well, you must be the other new student, Fang. Nice of you to join us," Mr. Craig said, his eyebrows up.

Fang just kept smirking and sat down, you could practically hear some of the girls sigh.

I mentally gagged.

As I walked back to my seat, Fang caught my eye, and I saw a gleam in it. I went back to my seat.

"Wow! He's the new student? Holy crap!" J.J. whispered-squealed next to me.

"Yeah, he's my neighbor," I mumbled.

"He's your what?!" she practically screamed, and all heads turned our way. I blushed and saw Fang smirk. Ok, that smirk is getting freaking annoying!

"Is there something you'd like to tell the class?" the teacher asked J.J., she shook her head.

I zoned out for the next hour, wondering when soccer tryouts were. There were two things in my life that could really make me happy. Soccer, and kick boxing.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. "I'll see you at lunch?" J.J. asked hopefully.

"Sure." I was gathering my stuff when a guy walked up to me. He was tall, but not as tall as Iggy, and he had blond hair and blue-green eyes. I recognized him from the group that was, oh right, stalking me, on the bus.

"Maximum, cool name," he smiled at me. I was so shocked that he was talking to me that I just stood there. Once my senses decided to join my brain again I replied.

"Thanks, but you can call me Max," I said smoothly. Yeah, lying teaches you to always keep cool.

"I'm Dylan," he said, "we should go out some time."

"Maybe," I picked up my books and walked out the door. I went back to my locker to go to 2nd period, trig, when I girl walks up to me and taps my shoulder.

"What?" I turned. She was a blonde and had a mad expression on her face. I recognized her from English. Wow, lots of recognitions.

"You think you can just walk up to my boyfriend and make a move on him?!" she screamed, then slapped me full across the face.

Oh no, she didn't.

WTF?! Oh she was talking about Dylan, wait, he made the move on me!

"You think you're so hot don't you? I bet you go around stealing peoples boyfriends huh? You must be desperate-," but she didn't finish the thought. There was a crowd gathering and in it I saw Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

I pulled back my arm and with an upper cut, I punched her face. I heard her jaw crack and she screamed and fell on the floor.

I smirked. And just to make matters fun I kneeled down and whispered in her ear, "Oh, I didn't do anything to him; he made the move on _me. _I don't blame him either, I mean, you're his girl friend."

I stood back up and rolled my shoulder. It's been a while since I've kick boxed…

"Max! In my office, now!" that must be the principle. Huh, weird how at every school this is how I end up knowing.

I walked with my head up high and parted through the crowd. Nudge gave me an angry look and whispered to Iggy, probably telling him what happened.

His eyes got big. Yup, I was right.

I felt someone staring at me and looked to see Fang, fighting off a smile.

"Now Ms. Ride!" the principle yelled, and I quickened my pace.

I ended up only being suspended for the rest of the day; since today was the first day apparently 'I won't be punished to harshly.'

I had to call my mom, and I told her I'd walk home since it's not too far. "Oh honey, can't you ever just let something go?" she sighed.

"Not really mom."

"It's ok, just try not to do it again, and you're not the only one having a bad day…"

"Well, I have to go sweetie, love you, I'll see you soon."

She hung up and I stood there wondering what she meant about not having a good day.

I guess I'll just find out when I see her, if I see her tonight. Sometimes she works until midnight or later.

I got my backpack and started walking home, taking the long way on the beach. When I got home I turned on my laptop and searched for any nearby boxing/kick boxing arenas. I found one about four miles away from here a breathed out in relief.

There wasn't one anywhere near the last place we lived near so I couldn't practice for a couple of months.

I grinned to myself, finally having something to look forward to, and I couldn't wait to tell Nudge, the girl is a mean fighter. Huh, guess she takes from her sister.

_**Did you guys like this chapter? Wow, I have this whole plot for this story and it's actually quite interesting, don't worry, it's not some dumb fic that goes randomly. So what do you think?**_

_**Ok I have some questions for you**_

_**Should I put Iggy with Nudge, Ella, or even J.J? Your call. I think it would be interesting if I put him with J.J. because that would be something different, no? But I'd like you guys to pick.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY LITTLE REVIEWERS/READERS!!!**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, I want to thank **__**Alice Moon Child**__** for giving me a great idea! I also thank you guys who answered my questions and gave me your opinions. Well, now you figure out what's going to happen… (Well, maybe not this chapter)**_

_**Oh and my laptop broke **____** my life was on that thing, so I'm not exactly in a perky mood.**_

MAX POV

"You really didn't have to break her jaw, just a bruise would have been nice," Nudge plopped herself next to me on the couch.

"So...what did she do to tick you off?" she asked. I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned against the couch.

"What is it they all do to tick me off?"

Just then Ella burst in through the door. "School was awesome!"

"Yeah it was," Nudge agreed.

"Well, I have some good news, I found a kickboxing place, so I could go back to training," I said to my sisters. Nudge used to kick box with me a couple years ago, but she stopped, but she's still a mean fighter, even till now. "Cool!" Nudge said, obviously happy for me.

"Oh great! Another reason for you to accidentally kill someone!" Ella said, stomping her foot playfully. She wasn't much into fighting and violence, and she wasn't that strong either, like Nudge and me.

"I was going to go down there in a couple of hours to register and then I'll train for a while, want to come?" I looked at Nudge.

"Not today, I was going to hang out with Angel tonight. But maybe some other time…"

"That's cool. So did you guys make any new friends?" I got up to get some juice, but I already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, tons!" they said simultaneously. Figures.

"Did you?" Ella prodded quietly. I set down my glass, "One, I think, although after what happened today, she probably thinks I'm a freak."

Nudge looked at me sadly but I quickly spoke up, "It doesn't really matter though, you guys know I don't mind." There is nothing in this world that I hate more than pity. And they both knew it.

"We sat with Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and some chick named Lissa today at lunch," Nudge rambled on.

I asked her questions to be polite, "Who's Lissa? Ella's new friend or something?"

"No, actually, she came with Fang." Nudge said casually.

I almost gagged on my juice. _He made a friend? He who speaks like 4 words a day? I must really suck at this friend making crap _I thought.

"Iggy is pretty cool. Lots of people make fun of him because he's blind and stuff but he glares at them and they shrivel away." Ella sighed.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Nudge taunted.

"I don't! He's just well, different, I guess. In a good way," Ella quickly added.

I smirked to myself. "So, how bad did I hurt the girl?"

"Pretty bad Max, I hope they don't sue, like the last person you beat up did," Ella answered.

"Yeah, the nurse said that you fractured her nose and that she might have broken her jaw."

Oh that's not too bad, I've done worse. But I didn't dare say it out loud; Nudge would have killed me right then and there for being rude. Here's something about Nudge:

1) She has a mean temper, but she can control it, but when I'm around, she chooses not to (lucky me)

2) She is abnormally strong for her age and has a sadistic mind.

Just some things to keep in mind.

Nudge and Ella went to start their homework, and since I was suspended, I never really got the chance to get any, not complaining or anything.

I got my gym bag and shoved some black shorts that went up to my knees and I black tank top into it. There, now I have my workout clothes. I still had some boxes that I haven't unpacked yet, and I dug through three of them before I found my boxing gloves and wraps and I stuffed those in there too. Oh, what the heck, I threw in my head guard, in case I was going to spar, but I doubt it.

I sat on my bed and continued reading _The Kite Runner __**(by the way, I just finished this book and it was amazing! And sad, but really good!) **_I was supposed to read it over summer for English but I was close to finishing so I wasn't worried.

To my surprise, I finished the book two hours later. It wasn't half bad. I looked at the clock, it read 6:00. I got up, changed out of this retched skirt and into some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

I grabbed my gym bag and called out to Nudge and Elle, "Yo! Guys, I'm leaving for a couple of hours, call me if you need anything!"

I opened the door and went around to the garage to get my bike. The place I was going was called Master Martial Arts Kickboxing.

I started pedaling around on the road, looking for the small building I saw in the picture. After about 10 minutes of wandering, I found it. I realized that if I took a shorter way, I could have made it in about 7. Oh well.

I parked my bike outside and opened the door to the building. It was small, and surprising there weren't that many people.

I walked up to the guy at the desk, and he couldn't have been much older than me. Maybe a year or two.

"The ice cream shop is across the street," he looked up at me, and I recognized him from school. He was a senior and I probably saw him in the hall.

He recognized me from school and smiled. He had wavy brown hair and dark green eyes. "Oh, you're the girl from school," he laced his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Can I just register to be a member here?" I asked him, getting impatient.

"Sure, not often we get girls here as members, sure you don't want to take lessons first?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry; I know how to throw a punch."

"Oh, I saw," he was referring to this morning's little spat.

He gave me a form and I started filling it out. I finished but frowned where it asked for a parent signature.

"Can I start today anyway? I won't get in the arena or anything, just to warm up." I pointed to the blank signature.

"Sure," wow that guy had some white teeth.

"By the way, my name's Sam."

"I'm Max. Where are the locker rooms?"

He wordlessly pointed to the corner and I headed off.

I changed into my shorts and tank top and I slipped on my gloves, flexing my hand to make sure they still fit well. I took my shoes off too. When I walked out of the locker room (for girls, duh) most of the guys were staring at me. _Ugh, this is just like school. Can't a girl hurl her fists in peace?!_

I ignored them and found a leather punching bag and set my gloves next to them. I sat on the floor, and stretched. Then I got up and ran on a treadmill for five minutes to warm up my muscles. No point in tearing a muscle on my first day here.

After that, I finally got back to the punching bag. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. This is where I belong, not at some crummy school. I positioned myself, and turned slightly to the side, my left foot forward (because I was right handed).

I warmed up with some jabs for a while. _Left, right, right. Right, left, left. Left right, left. _I concentrated on the powerful but quick punches, making sure I was pulling my arm back fast enough back into defensive position.

I started putting more variety of moves. Upper cuts with jabs. Hooks with punches. I was rapidly moving now, faster than even most men can. I was a lion, fierce and strong, no one could stop me.

I pretended the bag was the girl I hit, her dumb boyfriend Dylan, school, life.

_Hook, duck, jab. _I spun around and landed a perfect roundhouse that would have left Chuck Norris out of breath (**I love Chuck Norris hahaha). **The sound echoed through the building, along with the sounds of other people working out

I kept at it for a long time. I finally stopped kicking and punching and gasped for air. I wiped the sweat pouring off of my head. I put my hands on my knees and drew deep breaths. Who knew air could taste so good.

"Wow, that's impressive. Even for a girl, you're amazing."

I slowly stood up, recognizing the voice.

"Iggy?" I asked, baffled.

"Hey Max." he stood there in front of me, holding both of his gloves in one hand. He wore green shorts and a white sleeveless shirt on top. He may be skinny, but this guy had some serious muscle. **(Oh by the way, don't worry; there is no Iggy/Max, that would be way weird. **_**Shudder. **_**This is like a friend thing**_**)**_

"You kick box too?" I asked, knowing the answer but not believing it.

"You'd be surprised how much kickboxing isn't seeing, but more feeling and sensing."

"How did you know what I was doing? The different moves, I mean." I truly was curious.

"Well, each move makes a different sound. Jabs make a solid sound, because they are quick and that sort of thing. Leave it to the blind guy to know these things," he smirked.

"After hearing how hard you can kick and punch, I really wonder how that girl you hit is still alive," he said amused.

I turned back to the punching bag, "Well, I fractured her nose and broke her jaw, she got lucky." I went back to kicking the bag.

Iggy started like I did, with a flurry of jabs, but his were better aimed and less reckless than mine. He was actually amazing. I stopped in mid kck, and stood there, watching him, a blind guy, beat the crap out of a bag.

He noticed me watching and raised his eyebrows.

"Where in the world did you learn how to do an uppercut and freaking do a roundhouse kick with the same side?! And you didn't even stagger!" **(ok guys, in kickboxing, the power usually comes from the hip so for example, you punch with your right hand, then if you want to kick, you use your hip to turn and kick with the left, so you put more power into it)**

"It's really weird to hear that come out of a girl's mouth," he laughed. That little sexist pig!

"It takes a lot of practice, and concentration." He said. I turned back to my bag and tried out some kicks. I did two roundhouse kicks, my favorite, and a side kick, which made me slightly lose my balance and I had to jump with my other foot not too fall. Sidekicks weren't my best move, my balance needs work. If you kicked too hard then you fall backwards!

I grunted and put my leg down. I saw Iggy do a perfect and powerful side kick and I glared at him, which was wasted since he was blind.

He smirked, noticing my stagger. "I could teach you if you want, only if you teach me how to land a hook like that," he offered. "Thanks Iggy, sure, but I should get going." It was 10:00 and I should probably be getting home. Wow, time flies.

"Yeah I should too." We walked towards the locker rooms and we went our separate ways to change.

I came out and found Iggy talking with Sam near the door. My gym bag was slung across my shoulder.

"Wow, who taught you to fight like that? You're much better than most of the guys that come here!" Sam exclaimed. I had a weird feeling he was watching me the whole time.

"So better than you?" I sized him up, I could probably take him, but I'm not sure.

"Maybe," he gave me a small smile, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey Max? I'm going to stop by for some ice cream with Sam, you want to come?" Iggy asked.

"Maybe next time, I really have to go back." I answered.

I waved back to Iggy and Sam, a smile trying to force its way through, and I let it. The smiled back and I went out the door to get my bike.

I arrived home and saw that my mom was already home. Wow, this was early for her.

"Hey mom, are you ok?" she was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands.

"I've had a rough day Max. They want me to give up my job as a vet and start a genetic engineering business." She spat out the last words like poison.

_**So vat do you tink?**_

_**Not my best chapter, mostly just to tell you how Max's day goes, but tomorrow is the second day of school…what will happen????**_

_**Ok, I just have to put **__**i-love-fnick**__** in here, my little jedi cricket! **_

_**REVIEW, MY GRASSHOPPERS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Genetic engineering? Isn't that like, illegal?" I shrugged off my gym bag and set it on the floor.

"Well, no, not really. Not on animals anyway, and it's for research," my mom sighed.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed, "animals have feelings too!"

"No, you don't say?" my mom bit back sarcastically. Oh right. Vet. Animal person. Knew that.

"So why not just say no?" I mean. How hard can that be?

"It's not that easy Max," my mom warned, ok, guess I was wrong, "It's…complicated."

"Enough about me, how did kickboxing go?"

"Awesome," I said, surprising my mom and myself with actual happiness, "but first I need you to sign this, its permission to let me be a member and to let me spar." I handed my mom the sheet and she signed it.

"So," my mom casually leaned into the couch cushion. "School," she expertly lifted her eyebrows at me.

"I'll _try _not to let it happen again," I quickly promised and dashed towards the stairs.

"Max…just, please, try to make some friends ok? I have a feeling we might stay here for a while," she smiled.

"Huh, you said that the last four times," I wanted to say, but I didn't. I'm in enough trouble as it is. I silently nodded and ran up the stairs, jumping into a nice, hot shower.

* * *

Six freaking am. Time for school. Oh joy, we all know how much I love school! (insert sarcasm HERE)

I got dressed in my hoodie and dark jeans, or as Nudge likes to call it 'hobo clothes'. Heck, if it was comfortable I'll wear it.

I boarded the bus and sat by Ella, while Nudge and Angel sat in the seat next to us.

"You better pull yourself together Max," Nudge warned, "this time, you might get expelled."

"Whatever," I mumbled. But I knew how much this really meant to Nudge and Ella. They loved school here and they have lots of friends (am I the only one who see's the irony in all this?) and if I got expelled, we'd have to move again so I could go back to school. Trust me; I've been through the process plenty of times.

I didn't want to make them sad, I hated the look on their faces whenever we left and moved, it was so…dare I say it?...heartbreaking.

I looked out the window, apparently everyone in California wakes up at 6 freaking am. I tuned out Nudge as she rambled on about the cutest shoes, school, homework, boys, and all that crap.

I turned in my seat to look behind me and I saw Iggy and Fang sharing a seat with Gazzy behind them sleeping.

Now see here, Gazzy is a great example of using _time wisely. _I truly envy the kid.

Iggy saw me, smiled, and then waved. Fangs face remained impassive, but he did nod his head at me. The poor guy is communication challenged.

"Turn around in your seat young lady!" the bus driver yelled at me. Who's she to have any authority over me? For goodness sakes the woman drives a _bus _for a living!

I rolled my eyes, still facing Iggy and Fang. Iggy started to laugh quietly and Fang cracked a small smile.

Reluctantly, I turned around and the bus driver lady was glaring at me through the mirror.

"Yo! Keep your eyes on the road! I know I'm attractive and all, but, come on? We have children on this bus! We need to ensure their safety!" I scrunched up my face, making me seem truly angry.

The whole bus started cracking up in laughter, and even Nudge, Ella, and Angel couldn't suppress their giggles.

I saw the guy, Dylan, smiling at me, and I turned away in disgust. Didn't I just beat the crap out of his girlfriend? And now he was _smiling _at me. That guy has issues.

The bus driver looked astonished at me, her mouth gaping. I smirked at her and her face flushed in rage.

She brought up her walkie talkie and said something, not meeting my eyes. Well, at least now I know we won't crash and die or something.

But I knew this was so going to backfire, and I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like the results.

We got to the school and I shoved everyone to move so I could get off first.

That stupid bus was suffocating me. I can man handle a bear blind folded, but I have claustrophobia. I'm a special one!

I took off at a brisk walk to get to my locker early so I wouldn't be trapped by these law abiding teens that swarm the halls.

I got to my locker and got my stuff for English. Already I could hear the whispers starting about the little spat yesterday. Well, better to be known as _the-girl-who-kicks-butt-like-nobodies-business _than _girl- who-takes-anything-and-goes-by-the-rules._

Haha, rules.

I saw J.J. twirling her hair between her fingers, reading a book since there was still a couple minutes before class starts.

She looked up and saw me, and I expected her to cringe and look away. But she practically jumped out of her pants from excitement and bound across the room towards me.

"Max! Holy crap! What you did yesterday was awesome!" she was now jumping up and down, a big grin on her face.

"You mean, you still want to, you know, be my friend?" I asked slowly. God I'm lame! Who the heck asks that?

"Heck yeah! You just owned the biggest slut in school! Everyone hates her, even if she doesn't know it. The freakin' chick thinks she owns the place." J.J. said.

"You mean, no one's ever stood up to her?" I was surprised, that girl was a jerk, and people let her talk to them like that? Sad sad world this is.

"Well, not until yesterday. You're a legend Max!" she continued to jump up and down. Nice to know I make an impression.

Just then Dylan walked in, then Fang. Oh look! Fang's on time! I think school is really growing on him.

As Dylan passed my desk, he winked and kept walking on by. I actually gagged this time.

"Oh. My. God. Dylan Fray just winked at you!" J.J. whispered loudly in my ear.

"So…he's a jerk too, he's hitting on me and _I'm_ the one who hit his girl friend!" I whispered loudly back.

"Yeah, but, but, he's the captain of the football team, and the hottest guy in school!"

I shrugged but didn't say more. My class mates kept glancing back at me, but then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" he gave us a warm smile. Warm shmorm, the guys probably wants to kill us all.

I sighed loudly and got ready to take notes. Most of it was just review and for homework we had an essay about The Kite Runner due tomorrow for homework.

Once class ended J.J. came up to me, "Sit with me at lunch?"

"Well, if I don't kill someone first," I laughed, and she laughed along with me. I'm really beginning to like this girl.

She had gym next so J.J. left quickly so she wouldn't be late. I headed for the door and I smashed my face into someone's back.

"Yo!" I shouted, and shoved the person away, "why are you standing in that hall like a-," but I realized it was Fang. Not that it made a difference.

"It's nice to see you too," he smirked.

"Gee, thanks for practically breaking my nose," I started off to my next class, biology.

"Yo, wait a second," Fang walked faster to catch up with me.

"Oh right, you have biology with me," I turned to look at him.

"So…you kick box huh?" looks like Mr. Black feels a little talkative today. I bet Iggy told him.

"Yeah, and I could kick your butt so watch what you say next," I punched him lightly in the arm.

"That's highly unlikely," he said, amused.

"And why do you say that?" We rounded a corner and I saw the girl I punched yesterday. She had a big bandage over her nose, and her jaw was wrapped in gauze.

I couldn't help it; she looked like a freaking mummy!

I burst out laughing in the hall, and the girl stared at me, trying to intimidate me, yeah, like _that's _going to happen. I saw Fang try to hide a smile but he couldn't help it, and laughed quietly next to me.

People were staring at me like I belonged in a mental hospital or something. They weren't far off actually.

I walked up to her, I really couldn't help it. Man, I am _so _mean.

"Not so pretty now, are we?" I whispered to her mockingly.

The girl stormed off into the other direction, and I laughed all over again. I finally regained my composure.

"Sorry," I wiped tears from my eyes, "that was a little unexpected."

Fang didn't say anything, but he started walking to biology. If we didn't hurry up, we'd be late.

The next four periods went by in a blur. It was finally lunch time.

At one table I saw Fang, and a girl I didn't know, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel sitting together. I looked around for J.J., since I said I would sit with her.

I saw her enter the cafeteria and beckoned her to come with me. She smiled and walked over and I led her to the table with my only other friends.

"Yo, guys this is J.J."

"Hey," everyone said warmly, well, except for Fang, he just nodded.

"So…," I said awkwardly. "Who's this?" I pointed to the unknown chick at our table.

"Oh right, Max, this is Lissa," Fang announced. So, what? Is she his girl friend?

"Hi Max. I've heard a lot about you," well of course she has, for goodness sakes I was suspended in less than 3 hours of the first day of school, for all they know I could be an axe murderer. "I heard you beat up Arica," she was now looking me up and down.

So that was the girls name…Arica. Well, you learn something new every day!

"You heard right ma'am," I said in a country accent. Everyone laughed or smiled at the table, but Lissa looked kind of disgusted. What can I say? I have that affect on some people

I turned to see J.J. talking to Iggy.

"Hey, I'm Iggy," Iggy brought his hand forward.

"I'm J.J.," she smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm so proud of you Max," Ella wiped fakes tears off her face, "everyone in the school still has all their limbs!"

We laughed, Lissa stared at us, and Fang's face was impassive, just an over view of some things.

We carried on with lunch and I saw Sam while walking out to my next class, chemistry. He smiled and did that head nod thing that guys do, and I nodded back, smiling.

School here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I mean, yeah I scare the crap out of like ¾ of the students here, but I actually have _friends. _Whoa, feels weird to say that.

I walked into chemistry and on the board it said 'Please sit in pairs of opposite genders.'

It turns out that J.J. also had chemistry with Iggy and me. And like 1 minute later, Sam came in.

"So," Iggy said mischievously, "who has the honor of sitting with me? Oh and here's a release form, you know, just in case I burn you alive or something." He pretended to fumble for the 'form'.

J.J. laughed, "Not if I accidentally blow you up first!" She plopped herself next to him, apparently J.J. like science.

"You want to sit with me?" Sam asked. Well, at least this guy says complete sentences.

……..

Why did I just compare him with Fang?

Whatever.

"Well, I'm not sitting with any other of the geeks here," I mocked and dropped my books onto my desk, next to Sam's.

The school day went by, yada yada yada. I got a lot of homework that I had a feeling I wasn't going to do.

I walked home with my sisters, and Fang's siblings. The weather was nice and no one felt like riding the stuffy bus.

As we were walking and joking around, I noticed these two men walking behind us.

I pulled Iggy and Fang over to the side.

"Do you see them?" I whispered. They nodded and kept walking, so as not to alert the men.

"I'll go take care of them, it'll be quick." I said.

"I'll come with you," Fang said quickly.

"Iggy, take the rest of the guys home, we'll meet up with you later." Iggy nodded and quietly told everyone what was happening.

They walked unnoticeably faster and Fang and I started to lag behind, getting closer to the men.

As we walked Fang took hold of my hand and I looked at him in surprise.

"So it doesn't look suspicious," he mumbled. Oh right, it looks like we broke off from the group to be alone. Why didn't I think of that?

When we passed a corner I pulled Fang along with me around it.

"Right when they pass, we jump, ok? Don't hurt them too bad, we just need to know what they want," I whispered.

Fang nodded and we waited for them to round the corner.

_**Ok, so the story is FINALLY getting somewhere. I got like 3 reviews on my last chapter, but that's because I updated at a bad time, when everyone was too.**_

_**So…REVIEW?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OH MAN OH MAN I'VE BEEN FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**IGGY: You're so stupid –sigh- just hurry up and disclaim it, I want to know what happens next.**_

_**BookHunter: You know, you're a lot nicer in the books**_

_**Iggy: Sorry, I'm not in a good mood –smiles sheepishly-**_

_**BookHunter: You're forgiven, but you owe me**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN THIS. Cuz if I did, I'd be rich and chillin in California.**_

FANG POV

I was walking home with the rest of the group when I noticed the two guys following us.

I didn't think much of it until Max pulled Iggy and me aside and pointed them out. I saw her tense but she didn't turn to look at them, so she wouldn't give away that we knew.

"Do you see them?" Max whispered. Iggy and I nodded.

Come to think of it, these guys have been following us since we left the school.

"I'll go take care of them, it'll be quick." she said.

Typical Max, trying to do everything on her own.

"I'll come with you," I said quickly, and I saw that Iggy was about to offer too. I mean, I know Max could probably kick their butts but still.

She looked surprised but didn't say anything. She turned to Iggy.

"Iggy, take the rest of the guys home, we'll meet up with you later." Iggy nodded and quietly told everyone what was happening.

They started to walk faster, and Max slowed down a bit. I followed her lead so that I matched her pace.

With a start I realized that the men were probably suspicious of us. To make it look like we did it on purpose, I grabbed Max's hand and she stiffened.

"So it doesn't look suspicious," I mumbled, and she nodded. But I couldn't stop thinking about how warm her hand was. Wow, how awkward, and besides, I'm going to ask Lissa out tomorrow at school.

We passed a corner and Max casually turned it. She was a natural at this.

Hmm I wonder if she beats up stalkers often.

"Right when they pass, we jump, ok? Don't hurt them too bad, we just need to know what they want," she whispered, breaking her hand free from mine and standing in position.

We waited for them to pass by us, but they never did.

What was going on? I saw Max's face scrunch in confusion, she turned to look at me, opening her mouth, when someone grabbed her from behind.

It turns out that we weren't waiting for _them _they were waiting for _us._

I sprang up and the second guy attacked me. I punched him in the stomach, making him double over, but he was twice my size and recovered quickly.

Max was kicking and punching like a pro, effectively knocking her opponent unconscious.

"Oops," I heard her mumble.

Dang! That was some tough chick! Iggy was right, she was freaking _strong. _Not only that but she was kind of hot when she's mad…

Well, I thought a lot of girls were hot, so that's not new to me.

I snapped my attention back to my guy but he punched my nose, and I blinked from the sudden pain.

I sudden wave of fury crossed me and I knocked both of my fists against the side of his head.

He cringed and Max came from behind and kicked him to the floor.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed.

"They will come for you and your little friends, and you won't escape this time," the guy smiled and started laughing, laughing like a maniac.

To me, what he said made no sense at all, but I saw Max's face drain of color.

He saw her expression and laughed ever harder. She looked down at him and kicked the side of his neck, making him choke.

"Let's get out of here," she grabbed my arm and took off running to the direction of our houses.

"No, wait," I said, stopping her. "What was he talking about?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, he was probably just a crazy stalker or something."

She pushed me away but I stood in front of her and she let out a growl.

"Move Fang," she ground out from between her teeth.

"I know you know what he was talking about," I stared her down, "he was chasing my family too you know!"

"No, Fang, he wasn't, he was chasing me," and with that, she ran towards her house.

What the heck just happened? Why was Max acting all freaky all of a sudden?

Geez.

I looked back at the men, they were still moaning pitifully on the ground, so I ran back towards my house.

I ground my teeth and ran after her.

Max reached the house first, "Max! Hey! What happened?" I heard Iggy yell.

I stood beside Iggy, "Yeah Max, what happened?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Wait, you were there, weren't you?" Nudge looked at me.

"Nothing guys, it was just some random dude with mental problems, just forget about it," Max turned and ran back into her house, Nudge and Ella slowly following.

"What was that all about?" Gazzy jogged to me. "Ask Max," I turned away and stalked to my room.

Who the heck did that girl think she was?

What bothered me most was that she wasn't willing to tell me, I'm not sure why.

_But she didn't tell anyone else either, for that fact, _I thought.

But I had a right to know, what if they really did want to harm one of us?

I'll get it out of Max, no matter what it takes.

**MAX POV**

I slammed the door shut behind me, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. And I, for one, do not cry, so I sucked it up and ran to my room.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, and the images slowly started.

_I was locked in a cage, "Come here number 34, your next. It's only going to hurt just a bit._

_Not again! I thought. They pulled me 4 year old self and shoved me into a brightly lit room with perfect white walls._

"_Let's see how much of this you can withstand…" I heard one of them murmur._

_Suddenly, bolts of electricity zapped from all over the wall, making me cry out._

_After what seemed like years, I was on the floor, welcoming the blackness ready to envelope me._

"_Wow, that's your personal record. 28 minutes, I'm impressed," the white coat smirked._

"_Give it some food and throw it in its cage."_

_Strong arms roughly shoved me back in the cage, my wings crumpling under me. _

"_It's not my fault I have wings! You gave them to me! It's not fair!" I wanted to whimper, but I knew they would hurt me if I did._

"_Guys, wouldn't it be cool to see how she lives in a normal environment? Will come back and get her later, but first, we need to cut those wings off."_

_I was almost six at the time, I think. They dragged me and strapped me onto a table. I stopped fighting back long ago, because it was hopeless._

_I remember the knife, glistening in the florescent light above me. I remember the smile on the white coats face as he slowly cut my wings off, and digging the knife into my back to rip out the bones._

_I remember shrieking and crying and completely losing it. The pain was so much, I would have rather died a thousand times over._

_I remember falling unconscious, only to be reawakened by renewed pain._

_Later, I was throwing into an orphanage, my back still bloody with stitches from the wings. They didn't even bother to patch it up right, the stitches loose and messy._

_That's when Mrs. Martinez came and got me, but she didn't know what I've been through._

_No one has._

I shut my eyes. _No Max, all this is behind you, you've got to let it go, they won't find you again, or your family _I kept repeating this thought over and over again.

I've never told anyone about this, and now you know, I'm obviously adopted.

Why I didn't tell you before? Cuz I didn't feel like it. Got a problem with that? I didn't think so.

No one ever mentioned it, and my mom would beat us into next week if any of us ever mentioned that I was adopted.

I sighed, that was more than 7 years ago, it's never coming back.

EVER.

I don't plan on telling anyone either, it's my business.

Sure my family has seen the scars that so plainly mark my back till this day, but all I told them was that I was in an accident when I was younger, and that's how my parents died.

Truth be told, I don't know anything about my real parents.

Wouldn't it be weird of they were aliens or something?

OK did I just think that? I really need to lie down.

Nudge and Ella were smart enough to leave me alone, if I was going to tell them what happened, I would have by now.

I kind of felt bad about not telling Fang, I mean, he was _there. _Oh well, I've done worse. He was also supposed to come to my house after school today so we could play soccer, but I'm betting that aint happening. I think he's mad.

Whatever.

I grabbed my gym bag and hurried off to Master Martial Arts Kickboxing.

I saw Sam and waved. That day, we talked about school and how crappy it was, and since he didn't have to work today, he fought with me, exchanging stupid jokes and showing each other new moves and combinations.

And for the first time that night, I forgot about my worries.

**FANG POV**

GOD I HATE SCHOOL SO MUCH!

Well, only freaks don't. I grudging got up, and remembered that I was going to ask out Lissa today.

Mmmmm…Lisssaaaa…ok, that was uncalled for. But what can I say? She was hot. And I was popular, for some weird reason. Must be my natural good looks. Half the girls at school were falling over me.

Ok, all of them.

Except for Max, but who cares? I've got everyone else on my trail.

I smiled and put on my usual black attire.

I sat next to Gazzy on the bus, and Iggy sat next to Ella. Max was sharing a seat with Nudge. Ha-ha poor Max. I could tell she was tuning her out and thinking about something else.

Her curly hair blonde streaked hair fell over her shoulders. I saw her slip earphones into her ears, and it was like Nudge didn't even notice. She kept going on and on…it was giving _me _a headache. And I was like, 4 seats away.

Max was in deep thought; I could tell by the way her eyebrows scrunched together, kind of how I do it.

It was really weird how I always knew how she felt.

I was still wary of Max though. I was confused about what happened yesterday, and was really mad that she won't tell me.

Fine, she'll have to spill some time.

LUNCH:

"Sup Fang," Iggy nodded. He turned around and continued his conversation with J.J. I think she likes him, even if he is a year younger.

Max was obviously ignoring me; she didn't even turn around when I sat down. She just kept on eating, throwing in a word here and there where Ella and Nudge were arguing about something.

I saw Lissa and waved her over. She smiled when she saw me and quickly walked towards me. He glossy red hair bouncing as she walked over. I smiled slightly as she sat next to me.

"Hey Fang!" she said cheerily.

"Hey," I said back. I usually didn't say anything when greeting people, so this was unusual. Usually I just nodded or something.

She flashed me a pearly white smile.

She was really close to me, like on the edge of her seat so that she was practically sitting on mine.

"Hey, you want to go out with me?" I said quietly in her ear.

She squealed, "Yes!" I smirked. Everyone at the table looked up in surprise; actually, the whole cafeteria was staring at us now.

Jeez people, ever hear of mind your own business?

Lots of the guys were glaring at me, because I attracted girls like a magnet. Lots of girls looked ready to rip Lissa's head off.

Max didn't look at me the whole time, which made me mad. WTF? What was her freaking problem?! I just didn't get it. Why was she mad at me anyway?!

UGH girls are so freaking annoying sometimes.

"See ya later Fang," Lissa whispered in my ear. I nodded and got up to go to my next class.

* * *

After school today I went out to the backyard to kick around the soccer ball. I shook off my backpack and started dribbling the ball back and forth.

I took out our small goal and set it up. I kicked the soccer ball from different angles, trying to see which was best.

"Need a goalie?" I heard. I turned around to see Max standing in her backyard, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Just like I did…weird.

I nodded and she walked over in front of the goal. We didn't say anything, we just played. I would shoot, and she would try to keep me from scoring. Turns out that she was really good and I actually had to _try _to get the ball past her.

It was weird though, it wasn't an awkward silence, more of an understanding type thing.

I watched Max as she bent her knees low and put out her hands. I saw her lean arms, strong and muscular, for a girl. She had put up her hair in a pony tail so that it doesn't fall into her face.

We played a short one on one game, and I won.

Afterwards, we were both breathing hard and I went to sit down under a tree.

Max hesitated, then came and sat next to me. I shot her a sideways glance.

She sighed and leaned her head back into the tree.

"Fang, I'm uh, sorry about yesterday."

I was surprised, was she a_pologizing? _Kids, we are talking about Max here, so this confirms my theory.

The world has finally gone mad.

I didn't say anything, not sure of what to make of the apologie. I just looked at her, and she held my gaze.

"So…," she said, and I saw she felt kind of awkward here. I smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"So…," she tried again, "Lissa?"

The question took me by surprise. "Uh, yeah."

She nodded. "Do you know if Iggy is going kickboxing tonight?" she asked. "I was hoping to spar with him."

Well I hoped she kicks his butt.

It made me envious of Iggy, that he had more in common with Max than I did. That she actually talked to him more that I did.

Why I felt this? No clue.

I shook my head, why be jealous? Remember, you can have any other girl in the school. One exception though…Max. I don't think she likes me like that, and I only liked her as I friend, if we still were friends.

See? I'm jealous of a blind kid. This proves that _nothing_ is impossible.

I shrugged. She sighed in frustration.

"You want to get started on those grammar lessons?" she smirked.

I nodded, knowing that would tick her off.

"Say, yes Max," she said this slowly, like talking to a child.

"Yes, Max," I repeated dumbly.

She clapped in fake enthusiasm. "Good boy!"

I smiled, surprising myself. And to my surprise (again, apparently) she smiled back.

With a start, I realized that she's one of those rare people who actually made me smile a real smile, not some fake one I put up.

"We cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I see you grammar is improving," she winked and got up. I felt like a heavy weight was just removed from my chest, she wasn't mad anymore.

"I have to go get ready of I'm going to spar, talk to Iggy for me, will ya?" she smiled, waved, and walked home.

**MAX POV**

I finally had the guts to talk to Fang, and thank god, he wasn't mad at me anymore. But I was still kind of pissed about Lissa for some reason.

Whatever.

I just couldn't wait to spar! Time to go make guys cry for their mommas!

I grabbed my bag and hurried outside.

"Bye!" I yelled after me. I heard someone yell goodbye back, probably my mom.

"Hey Max! Wait up!" I saw Iggy shut his front door, his bag swinging from his shoulder. And shockingly (no really, I'm not being sarcastic, for once) Fang was next to him.

"Yo!" I yelled and jogged next to them so I matched their pace.

"We're gonna take the car, you want to ride with us?" Iggy asked. "Sure," I shrugged.

As we pulled out of the drive way, curiosity came over me. "Uh Fang? Why are you coming? Not that I don't want you to, but you know, like," I saw him smirk at my rant.

"Nudge is starting to rub off on me," I shuddered, and they both laughed, making me smile.

Fang looked at me through the mirror, "I decided I want to see the oh so famous Max for myself, I guess."

"Well, you're definitely in for a show," I smirked.

**FANG POV**

We arrived about three minutes later.

I walked in and saw Sam warming up on a speed bag. He looked at me and Iggy and gave a small smile. When Max came in his smile broadened and she gave smiled back.

"I'll be back guys, I'm gonna change," she said. Iggy also excused himself to g change.

Max came out wearing red basketball shorts (she had REALLY toned legs, just saying), a white tank top, and wraps on her hands.

She looked _hot. _I could just imagine what Max would say to me if I told her that.

"SEXIST PIG!" she would yell at me. But of course, I kept my mouth closed.

She stopped by Sam and they talked for a bit, I was sitting on a bench and just watched everything.

Max took a speed bag next to him and they warmed up together. Iggy came out and walked over to them, but he picked a regular punching bag.

"Ready to spar with me Max?" Iggy asked smugly.

"Yup, I'm going to whoop your butt blind guy," she smirked.

"This could be a close fight," Sam said. "Alright guys, put on your gear."

Max walked over to me while strapping on her gloves. "Having fun?"

"Nothing's happened yet," I said in a duh tone.

"Ooooook," she turned around.

Someone slammed the doors of Master Martial Arts. Four guys walked in, but they weren't normal. They were frickin' super models. I don't mean to sound gay, but these guys belonged on a magazine.

They strode confidently, everyone staring at them in awe. I saw Max stare at them in disbelief, but not in awe. More of a _holy-freaking-crap-where-did-they-come-from-ruining-my-day._

The guy in the front, I was guessing he was the leader, looked right at Max, and he grinned sadistically.

"Oh god," Max muttered, terrified.

And in the short weeks I've known Max, she does _not _get terrified.

_**AAAAAA!! Am I boring you with these chapters?! I'm so sorry this one was crummy! IPROMISE the next one is going to be filled with action (obviously) and will probably be the best one so far! I can't wait to start writing it!**_

_**Can I have 10 more reviews? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**_

_**Oh, wait, I know what will work.**_

_**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A FANG ON TOP?**_

_**Come on now, you KNOW you can't resist THAT. :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ELLO! OK, some people asked if Max has wings. She DID, but she got them removed before she got adopted, so the white coats can watch her live a 'normal life' but at the moment, she does not.**_

_**Review replies**_

_**TO: **__**Umm**__**: well I answered your question above. Dude don't worry, it'll work out, EVENTUALLY there will be fax. Dude you're so lucky, can I come chill with you? PLEASE? By the way, thanks for reviewing :D**_

MAX POV

It can't be.

Oh my God.  
My breathing quickened and my face paled. Sam turned and looked at me in concern.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded; I didn't want to freak him out.

"Do you know them?" he asked. I nodded again, technically, I did.

I saw Fang eye them warily and he came to stand beside me, "What's wrong," he mumbled his eyes still on the men.

"N-no-nothing," I stammered.

"Look guys, I'll be right back," I pushed past everyone and went out the door. I didn't want anyone getting mixed up in this mess. This was a battle I'm going to have to fight alone.

Just like old times.

Because trailing me, were Erasers, and they were starting to morph.

I started running, but they still followed. I thought I'd never see them again! My heart was beating fast, and I was breathing hard. Images of the school flashed in my vision, making me shudder over and over again.

The Erasers were gaining on me, and I turned a corner, hoping to lose them.

Big mistake.

I just ran into a dead end.

I quickly turned on my heels, ready to fight them. I may not be genetically enhanced anymore, but I'm still strong.

They were smiling now, their muzzles dripping in drool, their yellow teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun.

The first one lunged at me, and I kicked him in the chest. He doubled over and the next one came.

I punched him twice before he raked his claws along my arm, leaving three long gashes.

I gasped at the pain and jumped back. It was four against one; I knew I couldn't take them.

I may be one strong girl, but they were four half-wolf mutants.

The odds don't look too hot.

Two of them ganged on me this time, one brought his fist to my face, and I blocked it easy, but the other kicked me in the ribs, and I heard one or two crack.

I doubled over, but managed to side kick one in the face. He howled and brought his fist down against my back.

I fell to my knees, and they started kicking me. I had to do something or I was going to pass out.

I curled in a ball, protecting my head, but they kept on punching and kicking.

Then, I blacked out.

**FANG POV**

"Look guys, I'll be right back," Max said, and she left the building.

The new guys smiled and followed her out. Oh man, what the heck are they going to do to Max?!

Iggy and Sam looked at me questioningly.

"She said she knew them, I guess they may be some old time friends?" Sam said, his voice rising in the end as a question.

Those were no friends, they wanted to hurt her.

Older guys+ hot high school girl= A BIG MESS

I pulled Iggy to the side; he was frowning at the door. "Dude, wait here a second, I'm going to go check it out."

He nodded and I left, as I turned right and saw these, these, creatures running after Max.

I jumped, they were the same men, but it was like they transformed.

I was totally freaking out at this point and was about ready to go inside, I must be hallucinating.

Max rounded a corner; did she know that led to a dead end?! I couldn't leave, I ran after them, as quietly as I could, so I don't alert whatever is chasing her.

They were definitely not human.

But I was too late, by the time I turned the corner, ready to shed some blood, Max was sprawled on the ground, blood spattered everywhere.

I was about to go and shout at the wolf men, but one turned around as said, "You'll make an excellent addition to our collection."

His fist connected to the side of my neck, making me spaz. A kick to the ribs made me gasp. I furry paw held my head and smashed it into the concrete, and that's when everything went black.

**MAX POV**

I opened my eyes, and a very rude light was shining at me.

I had to blink a few times before I could get used to it. I tried to pull my arm up but it was strapped onto a table. I was lying down on one, and I couldn't move.

My breath started to quicken. I struggled with the straps, trying to pry my limbs free, but it was no use.

My body was sore from the beating I took only God knows how long ago. I was having breathing issues, and I really think I've broken a rib. I know what it feels like too, I've broken a couple kickboxing before.

I looked around the room, white, white, and with a finishing of white.

Colorful.

I saw a metal door on the opposite side of the door, and then I had a shocking revelation.

No, it can't be. I shook my head. But what other building in the world had metal doors, white rooms, medical equipment, and rude lighting?

Oh dear Lord.

School.

Not _let's-go-learn-and-have-fun _school, but _let's-morph-innocent-children-for-fun _school.

Honestly, I prefer the first one.

Fear seized my heart. They were going to hurt me. I could deal with the physical pain, because after while you just don't feel anything, but the emotional is far worse.

Especially now that I have a family.

Especially now that I have friends.

But they don't care.

I bit my lip, drawing blood. I was not going to cry.

I searched around the room, but there was no other exit.

If I even got that far, I was stuck to this stupid table like glue.

I don't know how long I laid there. But seconds felt like hours.

Finally I heard footsteps, and I almost peed myself. Are they going to kill me? Or just inject me with stuff?

The door opened, and my jaw dropped.

Ter Borcht.

He was still here.

Fury washed over me like nobody's business.

I haven't been this mad in years. Ter Borcht was the one who took me in and first experimented on me. He's the one who would hold my hand and tell me I wouldn't feel a thing, and then I would pass out from the pain.

He gave me the wings, then _cut them off._

He made me genetically enhanced, then threw me in the streets with _nothing._

He smiled, and I hissed at him.

"Max! It's so vonderful to see you! Look at you! You haf grown so much!" he strode towards me and patted my arm. I gathered a lump of phlegm from the back of my throat and spit it into his face. It hit his nose. I've always been told I had good aim.

"Ugh! You dihsgusting worthless maggot!" he slapped me across the face, and my head snapped to the side.

I slowly turned and glared icily at him, and I saw him flinch. You never, ever, want to be on the receiving end of my gaze, it could scar you for life.

"So, I see you have had a hard life, your 'mom' moves a lot eh?" he pulled up a chair and sat next to me, like we were old friends. It was as if he just forgot that I shot spit up his nose.

I didn't answer.

"You never made friends, everyone thought you vere veird, and I agree. You are not normal."

_Yeah because of you!_

"But you made friends here in California, no? Are you happy? You don't adapt well. You didn't adapt vell vith vings, you didn't adapt vell normal."

_Nice accent, makes you look dumber than ever _I practically sneered. Same old freaking accent. Hasn't he heard of _Rosetta Stone_?

I was grinding my teeth.

"You are vorthless, vhy do I keep you here?" it was as if he was talking to himself.

"Do you vant to know why?" he leaned closer to my face, sneering. I almost cracked right then and there. But I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Because, I vill make you my weapon," he whispered. I froze. What the heck did he mean? Was he going to test on me again.

"Still vont talk eh? Vell my Maxie, I have one of your beloved friends, you know, so I vould be good girl if I were you," he mocked.

WHAT?! Who did he get? Oh my god, if it was my sister or anyone I knew I was personally going to rip out his spleen, beat him with it, then feed the rest of him to a bear.

And I was being merciful right there too.

No he _couldn't _have gotten anyone, how would he know? Or maybe the Erasers...

_NO! _I mentally screamed at myself. I bet he's just toying with me, trying to make me mad.

I used that thought to calm me down. As long as he doesn't touch my family and friends, I'll be fine, I hope.

"I vill be back, we have some...unfinished business, eh Max?" Then he walked out the door like he was strutting down a runway.

Dramatic much?

**FANG POV**

_Am I blind? Oh freak! I don't want to be like Iggy!_

I opened my eyes, and thank god, I wasn't blind, but there was a really bright light shining down on me.

I cringed as I looked up again, and realized I was strapped down to a table.

I pulled, trying to free myself, but there was no use. I was in a small room, empty, except for me and the table I'm laying on.

Suddenly, everything that happened rushed to me. Max being chased by these deformed things, me running after her…

Where was Max? Was she ok?

Just them a man walked in.

"Hello," he said, grinning. He had an accent that made him sound pretty stupid. I laughed inwardly. I made a note not to like this guy, considering _I'm tied to a table._

"I take it you know who Max is, no?" he asked, coming closer. What, you think I answered? I barely answered my mom; I wasn't talking to this idiot.

"Vhy vill no one answer me?!" he said exasperated.

_It's your crappy accent, it leaves us speechless _I thought.

"Fine, ignore me, but I vould just like you to know, you now are my prisoner, and I own you." He smirked, and I just glared, my black eyes boring in to his, he shifted uncomfortably.

Dang right he can't hold my gaze.

"Do you know vhere you are?" he leaned over me, his rancid breath in my face. God what has this guy been eating? Rats?

"You're in a genetic engineering facility, I hope you enjoy being my guinea pig," he laughed loudly, and walked out the door.

Now it made sense. Those things chasing Max weren't completely human were they?

"_I know you know what he was talking about," I stared her down, "he was chasing my family too you know!"_

"_No, Fang, he wasn't, he was chasing me,"_

They were after Max…but why?

I recall my mom telling me something before we first met Max's family.

_Ok guys, we are going to meet the Ride family. But two of their children are adopted. Max, and Nudge. Nudge was adopted as a very small baby, but Max has had a rough past, got it? Don't be rude or mean or I will have your butts. Understood?_

Was this Max's past? Was…was she a mutant too?

_**OK I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS!!!**_

_**-Do you think I should give Fang wings?**_

_**Please tell me what you think in your review!**_

_**YO! If you guys like this story, you might want to check out my other Maximum Ride story. I just started it, but it's pretty awesome so far. It's called **__**You Have**____**the Right to Remain Silent**__**, and for all you Fang lovers, it's mostly written in his point of view. Check it out my hommies!**_

_**By the way, I'm aiming for 10 reviews this chapter!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OH NO! People are getting mad, there will be Fax eventually! I PROMISE! Soon! Just read and review! That's all it takes!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**THE ONLY TIME I EVER DO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE IS IN MY DREAMS**__**(**__**pathetic, I know :)**_

MAX POV

GOD I WAS STILL STUCK IN THIS CRAPPY ROOM!

Please excuse my outburst, I'm kind of claustrophobic.

Did I mention that I was also tied to a table?

Long hours have gone by, and I didn't know if it was night time, or the next day.

Ter Borcht's words were haunting me still _"Still vont talk eh? Vell my Maxie, I have one of your beloved friends, you know, so I vould be good girl if I were you," he mocked._

I shuddered, no Max, he doesn't he's just playing with you!

Sometime later, two big burly guys came and unstrapped me, when I tried to fight back; they punched me in the temple, making me woozy.

Isn't there a rule that says guys can't hit girls? Well I am the one who's always going about calling guys sexist…

They handcuffed me and dragged me out the door. I was just happy to be out of that stupid white room.

As if the halls were any better.

Small and white, white, with whiter trimming, and white doors.

They have lots of variety here, no?

As I passed the rooms I saw creatures in cages, no _humans _in cages. They were used to be experimented on. There was a little girl with slick black hair, no more than 6 years old, who had muscular arms and legs, and a shark fin coming through her back.

I could see the blood from where the fin came out, and I remember when they gave me wings, the blood, the pain.

Tears were threatening to spill as I looked at these hopeless children, how horrible their lives must be. I had to help them, however I can, I had to.

We entered a different section of the school, and this one wasn't as bland as the other.

There were lots of gadgets and gizmos and what not. Large computers and monitors lined most of the walls.

"In here," the man behind shoved me through a door way and I fell to my knees. He grabbed my shoulders and I resisted as much as I could, but he kneed me in the nose, which brought more blood.

I was thrown into a cage, and immediately panicked. All my days as a little girl came rushing back to me.

At first I just shook in the cage, grabbing the bars and shaking as hard as I could. Like I was superman or something and could rip open the bars.

I could use some genetic enhancing right about now…

I finally calmed myself down, sweat was running down my face, but I still felt chilly.

I got a better look at the place. It was a large room filled with multiple computers and big projectors.

"Ready…number…479?" a woman with a clip board came into the room, her white coat flying behind her.

I'd like to break that clip board across her face and tie her up with that stupid, clean white coat.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way. All I need for you to do is to get up, and sit in that chair over there. Ok?" she spoke slowly, like I was mental or something. I looked at the chair she was talking about. It was larger than the other and had lots of wires connected to it. There were metal clips on the hand and leg rests, to restrain whoever sits in it.

Oh hell no. If I'm tied down to something one more time…

This could get ugly.

I growled under my breath and shot her my oh-so famous death glare, which to my satisfaction, she flinched under.

"What if I say I don't want to get up and sit in that chair?" I crossed my arms and stared defiantly at her.

"Then we do it the hard way," she smiled and said something into her little walkie talkie. Two large men with tasers in their hands stepped forward.

"I'm going to give you another chance to get in the chair number 479." She frowned and looked back down at her clip board and wrote something down.

This is no time to be writing your dumb diary notes woman.

"I pick the hard way," I leaned back against the bars, looking as casual as I could while in a cage that I had to bend down in while I was sitting.

I was pretty darn intimidating, don't you think?

"As you wish," she sighed, wait, she thinks I _want _to have a couple hundred volts of electricity fry me?!

She stepped aside for the two men to come and seize me and I tried to get in a stance as best as I could.

They opened the cage door, and I immediately lunged at the first guy and took the taser from him. Goon #2 aimed his taser at me, but at the last second I jumped away and he ended him tasing his buddy here.

He withered and squirmed over the floor, looking like a fish on dry land.

Oh yeah.

I kicked at Goon #2 and punched him, but he came at me and slammed the barrel of the taser on my back.

I clenched my teeth and put my arm around his neck and squeezed. His fingered clawed at my arms as I squeezed harder, and his face started turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

I didn't want to kill him so I smashed my knee into the bottom of his back them slammed my hands onto his temple.

I then kicked him in the face again, and he fell to the floor moaning.

The lady with the clip board looked up at me in shock; I slowly advanced picking up the taser, ready to take her out, when my old pal decided to show up.

Ter Borcht.

But he wasn't alone.

In his arms, with blood flowing freely from his nose, and I gun pointed at his victims head; he carried a very angry looking Fang.

And my heart stopped.

"One more move Max, and your little boyfriends here _dies_," he hissed.

* * *

My face flushed in anger, I've never been this angry before. Not even when they gave me wings.

I was madder than Hades on a bad day.

Ohhhhh I was SO mad.

At least Fang put up a fight; Ter Borcht's face was scratched and bruised.

"Touch him, and I will slowly peel off your skin layer by layer," I growled. I slid the taser into the back of my belt, so he wouldn't see it.

"Max?" Fang said, surprised.

"Where did you find him?!" I ignored Fang and took a step closer to Ter Borcht, who made a point by pressing the gun harder onto Fangs head, and Fang didn't even flinch.

"Some erasers picked him up on the way," he sneered, "Now, be a good dog and sit on the chair, and then I'll let your little friends go." I looked at Fang, one of the only friends I've ever made. His face was expressionless, but there were conflicting emotions in his eyes.

I wasn't going to let him die, even though I don't know him to well, he was my friend, and that's enough.

"Promise me you will let him go if I promise not to try and escape," I slowly backed towards the chair, my eyes never leaving Ter Borcht and the gun pointed at Fang's head.

"How vill I know you vont break de promise?" Ter Borctht said, narrowing his eyes.

"How do I know _you _won't?" I countered.

"Very vell, now go sit in the chair," he lowered the gun.

"Ma-," Fang started, but Ter Borcht broke him off, hitting the bottom of the gun on Fang's head. "Shut up!"

Fang growled but didn't say anymore.

I silently went to the chair, hovering over it. Ter Borcht got the message and let Fang out of his grasp. "The exit is down the hall, and then take two rights," he said to Fang.

Fang looked at me hard. _Come on Fang! Just freaking leave! Can't you see that's the only way?!_

I saw his jaw tighten, and then he eased out the door. One part of me was hooraying that he got away, but anther was crying quietly, because he left me, and he knows what they do to people like me.

_As long as my family is safe…_the metal clamps wrapped themselves around my hands, then the leg clamps held too.

I struggled unintentionally, and an electric shock went through me, and I howled in pain.

"Now," he hissed, "I finally have my most successful creation back, and I'm going to make you stronger than ever…"

I struggled against the clamps, but they wouldn't budge. Ter Borcht slipped something from his pocket, a needle.

He came closer to me, the needle ready to penetrate my skin. I started in horror, my needle-phobia creeping in. I couldn't scream, I wouldn't move.

What was in that needle? What was going to happen to me?

I thrashed around to no avail. He was soon looming over me and without warning, he pushed the needle into my shoulder.

I let out a blood curling scream. Whatever he just injected into me burned like _hell. _My inside felt like they were on fire. It hurt so much that I think I went into shock.

There was only one time I've experienced something like this, and it was when he, the same man, had first grown me my wings.

**FANG POV**

"The exit is down the hall, and then take two rights," the man said, and let me go. I looked at Max, her face pale under the lights, but her face set in determination.

I couldn't leave her.

I wouldn't leave her.

But I knew that if I tried anything, he would kill me, and I wouldn't be able to help Max.

I saw Max's silent plea in her eyes, she wanted me to run.

Yeah freaking right, I wasn't going that easily. But I had to fake it, so the man wouldn't hurt Max. What was he going to do to her? I saw things here that I didn't even know was possible. The small children, deformed and sick…whimpering…

I ran out the door, following the directions. There were two guards on the outside, and before they saw what was coming, I kicked both of them in the abdomen, as they double over, I hit them with a flurry of punches. Right before one of them fell, he stuck a needle in my arm. WTF? I jumped away and clutched at my arm.

It was burning, what the heck did he just put in me?! My arm throbbed but I ignored it, I had to go back and find Max.

I took off one of the guards suit, so I could disguise myself and slipped it on. I pulled the hat so that it covered most of my face.

I hoisted up a gun and taser from the belt. I noticed that they had several needles in their belts. Why did they carry needles with them?

I left the needles, no one really knew this, but I hated needles. HATED needles.

I snuck back through the doors. There were no guards in sight so I slipped inside. I peeked inside every door I passed, too see what was happening.

And I wish I didn't.

What I saw was going to scar me for life. I saw…I saw…_human hybrids. _And the worst part, most of them were kids…

I'm not even going to repeat anything I saw, for the sake of you guys.

I kept on walking and gave up on looking through the doors. As I passed a corner, I heard someone scream bloody murder. That someone was Max.

I walked faster down the hall, and a guard looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

I walked towards the noise. I heard whimpering…oh god…Max doesn't whimper.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO HER?!

I gave up on walking and ran, ignoring the stares the people gave me. I reached the room I was in before, and I saw Max strapped to a chair, violently shaking, her face beaded in sweat.

The man inside said something to Max, smiled and turned to leave. i straightened myself and pulled the cap lower over my face and stood next to the door.

"Vat is you doing?! Go back to your post!" he ordered, and I went down a hall making it look like I knew where I was going. Psht, yeah right.

I stood by a random door and waited. I wanted to rush back to see what happened to Max, but I couldn't with all these people around.

Some agonizing years later, ok, they were more like minutes, but it sure felt like years, the hall emptied.

I slowly walked towards the door, and flung it open. Max was slumped in the chair, her wrists and ankles bound down with metal clamps.

She had her eyes closed, and her breathing was heavy.

"Max," I whispered, shaking her slightly. She didn't respond.

I knew I was going to get caught sooner or later, so I trued prying off the clasps. Nothing.

_How in the world am I going to get these stupid…_

Then I saw it, it was a small button, no, a key. But it wasn't like I normal key hole. They were indentations, they looked like hooks…

Taser.

I reached into my belt and pulled out the taser, I aimed at the key thing and shot. The volts I just shot opened the clasps, but they also shocked Max.

She let out a started cry and arched her back in agony, all the while her eyes still closed. The chair must have intensified the electrical shock. Crap.

I flinched, but at least she was out of the chair. I picked her up, one arm under her back, the other under her knees.

I sped out of the door and off to the exit.

_Come on come on, almost there…_

My teeth clenched.

"Where are you going?!" someone yelled behind me, and that's when the alarms went off.

_**OH SUSPENSFUL CHAPTER HOMIES! Hahaha you likie? I did! Ok, Fang saved Max! Well, sort of, um..well, you'll have to see in the next chapter. And who knows? Maybe the next one might have Fax…or maybe not…just review and I'll post the next chapter…Friday? Maybe Thursday, just review and I'll get it up as soon as I can!**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLY COW YOU GUYS GAVE ME LIKE 15 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! YOO DA BOMB! ALL OF YOO! And thanks for all your idea's too! I hope some of you will be happy with this chapter :D**_

_**You guys are like the sibling I wish mine were… :)**_

**FANG POV**

Oh _**** (insert cuss word of choice)_

Believe me; any one of them would work in this situation.

I started to run towards the exit. Max was having these spasms in her body, and my arm was throbbing painfully, but I kept at it.

I could hear footsteps behind me, fast and pounding. All of a sudden I slammed into the exit, bursting open the doors. I charged towards the fence across the field, hoping to get over it.

I felt big hands grab my shoulder and spin me around. I kept going and raised my leg, so that it landed on his chest. But he had backup. The next guard came with a pistol aimed at my head. I froze.

"Put the girl down," he hissed. I instinctively held Max tighter. No way was I letting her go.

I saw, what's his face? Ter Booger? Something like that, standing in the door way, sipping a cup of coffee, watching us with a look of amusement plastered on his face.

I ground my teeth and faced my opponent. I couldn't risk that bullet missing its mark (which would be me) and killing Max. Never taking my eyes of the pistol, I started lowering myself down.

It killed me to do this; the fence was right behind me.

Suddenly, Max moved and faster than you could gasp 'what thehell?!' she pulled out a taser and shot the guy with the pistol.

He screamed then shriveled on the ground. Me, not wasting a second got up and ran. I jumped the fence cleanly, with Max still in my arms.

I landed hard on my right foot, my ankle now throbbing, but I kept going through the woods.

After I couldn't run any longer, I found a small clearing. I laid Max down, all through the run she was in and out of consciousness.

I sat next to her and put her head in my lap, so she wouldn't have to sleep of the dirt.

Ok, what the hell happened today?!

Let's review.

Max gets captured by mutants

They take Max and I to some genetic screwing facility

They breed…_stuff _

Max shoots a guy with a taser even when she's half conscious. Totally hot.

I looked at Max; her face was peaceful when she slept. She wasn't yelling or grimacing.

With a start, I realized what made Max so much better than all the other girls in the school, why I noticed her more. She wasn't hot, she was beautiful. Everything about her was.

She was tough and could make WWE wrestler cower in fear, she didn't care what anyone thought about her, and deep down, even though she rarely showed it, she cared. A lot.

I softly stroked her cheek, and she twitched. I pulled my hand away and she moaned.

"F-fang?" she whispered. She sat up, grimaced, and then put her hand to her temple.

"Max? Are you ok?" I helped her sit up and leaned her against a tree. She wouldn't look me in the eye. In fact, she was avoiding looking at me at all.

"Yeah…I'm, uh, fine," she mumbled, staring at her hands.

I wanted to know what happened back at the building, and what was going on, but I could tell Max didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push her. I was worried that they might follow us, but I haven't heard or seen anyone/mutant (sadly I have to worry about that now) yet.

"Here, you should rest," I offered.

She nodded, "You should too, and…thanks," she put her head back against the tree and closed her brown eyes.

"If it wasn't for that taser you magically poofed both of us would be screwed," I reminded. She gave me a slight smile, her eyes still closed, "Still, thanks."

Thanks? She didn't need to thank me. I scooted closer to her and gently pushed her head so that it was on my shoulder.

I really hoped my shoulder was more comfortable than tree bark, or this would be so embarrassing.

I felt her tense in shock, and she started to pull away, but I didn't let her.

"Do you want splinters in your skull?" I noted. She sighed and put her head back on my shoulder. Shortly, I heard her breathing even out, and soon mine followed.

**MAX POV**

I woke up, and immediately felt the rock hard ground against my head. I sat up, groaning slightly, and realized that the rock hard feeling was Fangs chest.

He stirred and I blushed immediately, he gave me a small smile and rubbed his eyes.

"Good…evening?" he said turning to look at the sky. It looked to be around 8pm at the moment.

"Hey," was all I said, still feeling self conscious about having my head on Fang. I didn't even know why I felt like that, he was just a friend.

"How do you feel?" he asked his face impassive but his eyes shone with worry.

"Just a little sore, you?" It's amazing I haven't turned into a fish stick, I mean, I was _electrocuted. _ I could just imagine it, 'How may I take your order?' 'Yeah, I would like a Fried Max, with fries on the side.'

He shrugged.

We sat there in silence, each of us thinking.

"So…are you going to tell me what just happened? Or are we going to play 20 questions?" he turned to me, waiting.

Well well well, look who's talking.

I sighed, "You know, it would just be better if you completely forgot what happened in the last 24 hours, no need for you to get sent to a mental hospital."

"I know what I saw Max, but I just can't put it together, I'll believe you, you know I will," he frowned, trying to see what was going on.

He did deserve to know, he _saved my life _for cripes sake! Well, here goes nothing…

I let out a big sigh, and he, noticing my defeat, came and scooted closer, like I was going to read him a fairy tale or something. I wish.

"So…you know that place we were in? Yeah, well, if you haven't noticed, they do genetic engineering there. I call it the School…more on that later, maybe."

Fang thought about it, and was about to say something when a very serious thought rudely interrupted my story.

"Wait! How in the world did you get here anyway?! How did the Erasers come and get you?!" I yelled, he shouldn't have been here in the first place! Now they know who he is, and they will track him down, and I know it.

"I was, wait, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here!" he started getting angry.

"No! You idiot you don't understand!" I screamed. "Now they will come and _find _you. They're going to come after you and _hurt your family and friends!"_

I was standing now, looking down at Fang. His face was set, expressionless, but I saw the small twitch of muscle in his jaw, and saw the anger flashing in his eyes.

"Well, it's worth it, as long as your safe," he mumbled looking down at his hands.

What the crap was that supposed to mean? I knew he meant well, but I was still furious.

"I'm…sorry. Look, I just don't want you, or anyone I care about, to get hurt, ok?"

I sat back down next to him and closed my eyes.

"But what about you? What if you get hurt Max?" he said quietly, boring his eyes into me. I ignored him and his stupid common sense questions.

"Now tell me, how'd you get here?" I waited for him to begin.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I saw the um, what did you call them? Erasers? Walk into Master Martial Arts, and when you left, so did they. I got suspicious, you know, a girl, alone…with 4 guys…yeah, you see where I'm going with this? Anyway, I followed, and bam, here I am," he spread his hands for emphasis.

Dang, that's the longest thing I've ever heard him say.

"Thanks," I said quietly, not looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod. Wow, it's very unlike me to be polite, but if it weren't for him I'd be like half dog/bird/ and cow by now.

"We should get going," I stood back up, and winced.

"What did they do to you?" he asked quietly, also standing up.

"Nothing too bad, you came and uh, got me before they could do any serious damage," I didn't mention the needle that Ter Borcht had stuck in my arm, it was probably nothing.

He nodded, returning to his old untalkitive self. That's something I really liked about Fang, he didn't ask questions about everything, and he just let you tell what you want.

Well, unless of course, he was just kidnapped by mad scientist and caged, then he would ask.

Just a heads up.

He turned east and began walking.

"Yo, Fang? Dude, you're going east, we live _west." _I pointed out. He glared at me, turned and walked the other way.

It was weird, it's like I had an inside compass, I knew exactly where we needed to go to get home, just like I did when I was younger…

Nope, not possible. I just turned the feeling away and took the lead.

* * *

We weren't too far from Long Beach, California. Which scared me, that means that the School was close to where we lived…and they may come back for us.

"How do you where to go?" Fang said, brushing away a branch.

I didn't answer right away, because I really didn't know…or I didn't want to believe it.

I shrugged and kept walking. It was really late and we've been walking through this cursed forest for a couple hours.

"Can we rest a bit?" he asked. His voice sounding tired.

"Just a couple more minutes, there's a road ahead, we can rest at a hotel or something," I wasn't really tired, surprisingly. The pain had ceased, although it was still there.

I was thinking about the shot that Ter Borcht had managed to stick in me, how it hurt, how it was so much like long ago…when he gave me wings…

I snapped back into reality as I saw the lights from a small nearby town.

"We'll take a bus back home, ok?" I asked. Fang nodded and we walked to the nearest hotel.

I got us a room, two beds of course. Thank goodness Fang looked older than 18…

I trudged up to my, our, his, oh you get it, room. I looked up at the clock, 12:30am.

Fang yawned and crawled into his bed.

"Fang? What did they do to _you", _I noticed how he seemed slightly in pain as we walked in the forest.

"Nothing that won't heal. Night Max," he mumbled, before falling asleep.

I wasn't tired so I just sat on my bed, not helping but to relive the horrors of today, and yesterday.

I can't believe that I was saved by a _dude. _It was soooo embarrassing! And I can't believe he followed me either!

Dumb Fang.

But he did save my life, I guess I owe him back. My eyes drifted to his sleeping form. Really, he looked exactly the same, expressionless, but more at ease and his eyes were closed.

I noticed the muscles in his back…wait, no…so he was strong, like most f the guys I knew. What made him different?

_Maybe he actually cares…_something told me. Yeah right.

I wonder what whitecoats did to him, did they hurt him? Torture him? I'll ask him again on the bus tomorrow, if he wants to talk about it.

I let out a frustrated growl. Of course they hurt him! He was practically limping the whole time and he cradled his arm and moved his back in caution. He winced several times too on our trip.

Fan got hurt, bad. And it was all because of me. I had to leave, I couldn't endanger anyone else. Slowly, a plan began formulating in my head.

I was going to drop Fang off at his house, and run. No more risking the life of my family and friends, they didn't deserve it. And if anyone ever got hurt again, I wouldn't be able to take it.

But now Fang knew my secret, maybe not everything, but he now knew something that I've never told a_nyone._

My arm was throbbing more and more. I didn't want Fang to think of me as a freak, he probably thinks I'm crazy, having mutants chase me around.

But he didn't have to remember, even though he has a right to, it's better if he didn't.

And as I fell asleep, I had my plan ready.

Even if it meant losing my family forever, and losing my best friend, Fang._  
_

_**So…did you like it? Maybe not so much, mostly just what Max and Fang are thinking, but the next chapter is going to be better, hopefully! Sorry for the suckish chapter –smiles sheepishly- **_

_**REVIEW? REVIEW. REVIW! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, some people are confused about the whole wing thing. So at first, Max did have wings, when she was a child, because she still lived in the School. But before the School gave her to the orphanage, they cut off her wings. OK? So she doesn't have them anymore. And Fang never had wings before…(she explains better in this chapter…)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Does anyone know if these things are required?! Well whatever, I don't own Maximum Ride, which sucks, but I don't :(**_

_**HERE IS LUCKY CHATER 10!**_

MAX POV

I made sure to get up early, before Fang, so I can get the things that I needed. I tip-toed towards the door and Fang stirred.

"Max?" he asked tiredly. "Where you goin'?" he mumbled.

"I'll be back," I whispered, and watched as he lay back down to go to sleep. I let out a breath of relief.

It was around 7:30am, and I was still tired as crap. My muscles aced like crazy, and my back feels like someone ran over it with a semi-trailer. Very uncomfortable.

I went down to the lobby, and headed out the door, looking for a drug store. I found one on the corner of the street, right next to the grocery store.

I was nervous about what I was about to do so I went to the grocery store first instead. I bought some food for Fang and I for the way back home. Just some bread, peanut butter, granola bars, bottles of water, and some lunchables.

You can never go wrong with lunchables!

After that I forced myself to enter the drug store. The clerk was an old man, and he was reading a newspaper.

I was even surprised that the drug store was open at the moment. It was still early in the day.

"Excuse me sir?" I said. I asked him if he had the three medicines that I wanted, and he asked for a prescription.

"Um, sir? There's someone behind you…," and as he turned I karate chopped his neck, hitting a sensitive spot, making him pass out.

I felt really guilty and found a pillow in the corner of the store, I dragged it over to the old man and put it under his head.

_Well that just makes it awkward on my part and weird on his _I thought. But oh well, I didn't have time to waste.

I scanned the shelves until I found the medicines I wanted. What, you think I'm going to tell you what I got?! This is classified information. Dream on.

I put the money on the counter before heading out. I walked back to the small hotel. Before I went back up the elevator, I wrapped the drugs in my jacket so Fang wouldn't see.

I knocked lightly on the door and Fang opened it. He was frowning.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Food," I replied simply, and gave him the bag from the grocery store. I sat on the chair by the desk and set my jacket down, now all I need is for Fang to leave…

"I'm going to take a shower, ok? Unless you want to go first…," he asked.

"Oh no, go ahead." I felt really guilty now, he didn't deserve what I was about to do! He was my best friend, I'm not sure if I was his though. I didn't want to do this to him either, but I just don't want him or his family to get hurt.

I convinced myself that this was for the greater good.

While he was showering, I pulled out the drugs and took one of the water bottles. I put three drops from each tube and mixed it in the water.

_There_, I thought. Hopefully, that would be enough for him to lose his memory from 24 hours back.

I was extra careful to rip part of the label away, so I didn't get it mixed up with the others and have it back fire. That would be bad.

About 10 minutes later Fang came out. He forgot his shirt so he was shirtless at the moment.

And holy crap was that a 6 pack?!

He noticed me staring and smirked, then got his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"You like the view?" he asked smugly and I glared at him. Oook, goodbye guilt!

I threw him the water bottle, "Here."

I grabbed another and took a swig from it. He did the same. I bit my lip from trying to stop him.

"Ok, so we'll just take a bus home I guess, sound cool?" I asked. The drugs are going to take a bit to kick in; he's supposed to pass out right before he forgets. Don't ask me where I learned this, because _I'm not going to tell you._

So deal.

We grabbed the bag of food and water and headed out of the hotel. There was a small bus station and we got two tickets back to Long Beach, California.

It was a two hour ride home, but with my ADD and ADHD, I got bored easily.

"Fang?" I asked.

He turned from looking out the window. "Yeah?"

"Can you not mention anything that's happened (he was going to forget anyway but just to be safe) because I don't want anyone to know," I played with my thumbs.

His eyes widened slightly but other than that he didn't do anything. "What do you mean? We have to tell them, they could help, and we should probably get you to a doctor, just in case, you know, something happened."

Did he actually care about me? The guilt was now unbearable. But no one could know my secret. EVER.

I sighed, "Please? They don't need to know, it will just put them in more danger."

I could feel his eyes staring hard at me, but I kept my head low.

He nodded, and turned back to look out the window.

A couple minute later I felt his gaze settle on me, "Max?" looks like I'm not the only one who's pretty bored.

"Is that your 'unknown' past? The one that no one knows about?" he asked quietly. I turned to look at him, and I couldn't lie to him, because he would see right through it.

I nodded, but said nothing more and he turned to me, his eyes flashing.

"Tell me everything," he demanded. I frowned at the sternness in his voice.

"Why would I do that?!" I said stubbornly. Yeah, he saved my life, so?

"Are you kidding me?!" he suddenly exploded, "I've just seen children with screwed up DNA! And they weren't born like that! Someone did that to them! I can only freaking imagine what they did to you!"

That was the longest, grammatically correct paragraph I have ever heard Fang say. I guess he was practicing.

I set my jaw, as half the people on the bus turned to stare at us. Fang was still glaring at me with his dark eyes. I decided to tell him, he's going to forget soon, so why not?

I let out a deep breath. "When I was still an infant, my real parents 'dedicated' me to the world of science. Or you could say they sold me to a bunch of screwed up scientists. It's practically the same thing. As I grew older…they…"

I trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

I looked over shyly at Fang. What was I going to say? _Yeah, they gave me a needle which cause me to spaz and grow wings. Then they cut them right off! How wonderful! _I didn't think so.

In his eyes I saw anger and horror, but he gently probed me, "What Max?"

"They…they but bird genes in me," I said quietly. He stiffened for a second, then he seemed to look at me all over again.

When he didn't say anything, I continued, "I was only one when they gave me the wings, but I remember it so vividly," I looked at him, expecting him to scream 'CRAZY CHIC!' but he was looking at me with thoughtful eyes.

"They experimented on me, making me run for hours on end, forcing me to fight and kill animals and other mutants…"

I saw his jaw tighten, and if I wasn't paying attention, I would have missed it, but I could have sworn I saw the anger _boil _across his face, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"Then when I was around 6, they had the dignity to cut the wings off, no sedatation, no medicine; it was in sheer cold blood. Nothing but a large knife and a trash bag for the discarded wings."

I felt like crying, my eyes were getting blurry. It was so much to handle, and I just couldn't. Talking about it made me recall all the screaming and blood, the grins on their faces as I shrieked in agony…

Fang carefully pulled my face to his, making me look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, before pulling me into a hug. Fang…was hugging me…

Maybe I should be captured and sad more often.

I was surprised, I rarely see him smile, let alone hug someone.

Mr. No Emotion, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent, Mr. Rock.

And it was probably the most comforting hug of my life.

It then dawned on me that he wouldn't remember this, he would forget everything by tomorrow, and _that's _when I started crying.

It was his turn to be shocked. Me, Maximum Ride, the girl who gets into fights as a hobby, is _blubbering _like a baby. How flippin _embarrassing. _But I couldn't stop.

I was soaking his shirt with my tears but I don't think he cared. He rocked me and shushed me, telling me it's going to be alright. The passengers on the bus were staring at us like we were freaks; I wasn't that far off actually.

But I was crying not because of remembering the School, but because I was going to leave everyone and everything that I love.

And I could count them on both hands, and one was Fang.

I eventually stopped and out of the window I saw familiar landscape and stores and buildings from near home.

I was in Fang's embrace the whole time, and even when we got off the bus, he kept one arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

I saw him roll his back, as if his back was bothering him. The bus ride probably, because my back was killing me too.

It was a 30 minute walk home from here, and we did walk, in silence. I caught Fang looking at me along the way and blushed. I saw his lips quirk into a small smile.

Look what this boy is doing to me?! First I tell him a _secret, _then I _blubber _all over him, then he makes me _blush._

HE'S ONLY A FRIEND!

To make the trip shorter, we cut through the woods that would eventually spread into our backyards. Fang removed his arm from my shoulder and I immediately missed his warmth.

He rubbed the small of his back, and winced. I looked over at him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, probably from something they did when I was knocked out."

"I promise Fang, I'll do whatever it takes for you to never be hurt again," I whispered, I didn't want him to hear what I said, but he did anyway.

"It wasn't your fault," he said sternly. It was ripping me apart from the inside out now, STUPID GUILT!

I think I've finally reached coo coo land.

_YOU cased Fang all this pain. YOU caused him to hurt this way. YOU made him see things that weren't meant to be seen…_

These thoughts whirled through my head, and I had to get out of here. I started walking quicker, so I can make sure Fang's safe at home before I make my move.

He caught up with me and grabbed my arm, "Ok, something's up. I just saw your face twist up and now you're running. What gives?" He wanted the answer, now.

I didn't; know what to say so I just stayed silent, and he grew frustrated. We eventually reached the edge of the woods and I could see our houses.

"Promise me Max, promise me you'll be more careful," Fang said suddenly. He whipped around to look at me, "Promise me you'll tell me if something like this ever happens again."

His black eyes pierced my brown ones, and I instantly regret what came from mouth.

"I promise."

What the hell was wrong with me!? I can't break a promise!

He sighed, happy that I did and came closer to me.

"Stay safe, and I'll see you tomorrow," he gently cupped my chin with his hardened hand my breathing hitched as he leaned forward. He soft kissed me on the lips then pulled back.

I was internally freaking out, what the heck was he doing?!

"Bye Fang," I whispered, and watched him walk to his house. I didn't move. I was confused and tired and happy at the same time.

Did…did he _like _me _like _me? Or did he just feel sorry for me?

If he did that out of pity, then I swear…

Fang _kissed _me. But I sullenly remembered that it doesn't matter anymore. I felt tears well up in my eyes (man! Was I turning into mush or what?!) as I turned right back around in the forest, and began my trip to whatever was the farthest place from here.

_**YO! A better chapter than the last! Don't worry, I have the next chapter all planned out and it's going to be one of the longest and best! Because there are lots of SURPRISES! Yeah! BECAUSE THE ACTION STARTS NEXT!**_

_**So if (review) you don't mind (review) could (review) you possibly click (review) that button on the (review) bottom of the (review) screen (review) and review?**_

_**You know, if it isn't too much trouble :)**_

_**YOUR HOMMIE G!**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**UGH IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! LIKE, 2 WEEKS! SORRY! I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR FINALS AND ALL THAT CRAP!**_

_**SO**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh wow, how cheesy was that? Oh well…**_

FANG POV

Did I just kiss Max? OH GOD! What am I thinking?

I felt her stiffen, oh man, did she like it? I just ruined our friendship didn't I? Great job Fang!

When I pulled away she looked mortified, and I tried to keep the hurt I was feeling off my face.

I turned around quickly, to hide my embarrassment and walked home. After everything I've just been through with her…will she even talk to me tomorrow?

I was afraid of going back home, my mom is going to _slaughter _**(A/N- don't you just love that word? I know I do!) **me when I get home. For God's sake I was gone for almost two days!

I hesitantly knocked on the door, while I waited for someone to open it, I looked for Max, but she was gone. She must have already gone to her house.

I felt a headache starting up and my joints were killing me, specifically my back.

My mom opened the door and grabbed me in a bear hug. "Fang!" she yelled, and cried into my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her back, and I saw Iggy and Gazzy throw themselves in the hug.

My headache was killer now, throbbing painfully.

"Fang! Where have you been? You gave us all heart attack! And-" but I didn't hear anything else, because that's when I decided to pass out.

**MAX POV**

My feet pounded along the dirt floor. I didn't turn back, not even once, Aren't you proud of me?

I didn't really have an exact location to where I wanted to go, just away from here. So I just ran until my legs felt like overcooked asparagus before I stopped and looked for someplace to rest.

After choking on a lack of oxygen, I revived myself and found a tree to climb.

It wasn't that uncomfortable…if you didn't mind heights, nosey squirrels, and splinters _everywhere _then maybe you would like it here…

Stupid squirrel, get away!

I need to get a job, how else am I going to pay for anything? But first I need to leave California. I'll get enough money to get on a bus! That's it!

I ended up having to sleep in the tree, with a squirrel curled up beside my head.

Go figure.

**FANG POV**

_Whoa, where am I? _I sat up, I was in a bed, and then I realized I was in my room. I had a pounding headache, and my head felt like it was going to explode right then and there.

"Fang!" I heard Gazzy yell, and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

Man what's up with all the hugging? Who knew I was so loved…

"Are you ok? Where did you go? We were so worried! You were gone for two days! W-"

My mom came in, followed by Iggy, and Angel.

They pulled me into yet another hug, which I awkwardly stayed stiff in.

"Honey, where were you? What happened?" my mom asked frantically, she had tears streaming down her face. The weird thing was, I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything from the past couple of days.

"I, I, don't know," I stuttered, standing up.

"What do you mean you don't know? After you went after Max you both disappeared." Iggy said, standing up with me, steadying me.

"It's like my mind's been wiped, I don't know, I just don't know."

"Must have been the fall he took when he came in here…" Gazzy said.

It was like when I tried to remember, it was blank. Nothing, zip, nadda.

"I know you're not feeling well right now sweetie, but do you remember seeing Max? Her family is worried to death, and she disappeared the same day you did," my mom informed.

Max? Whose Ma-

Ohhhhh.

She disappeared?

"Wait, when did I disappear?" I was starting to freak out, why didn't I remember anything?

"Well we were at MMA (Master Martial Arts) and these dudes came in. Max followed them out, and you went after her. Sam and I checked on you guys but you were nowhere to be seen."

"Did you call the police?" I asked skeptically.

"No, we don't we didn't want officials involved. Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

I thought hard, squeezing as much crap as I could from my brain. Oh yeah! Now I remembered, sort of. Just the part when I went after Max.

But nothing after that.

"We called your school, do you think you could go back tomorrow?" my mom asked. My headache was already starting to go away, so I said yes.

"If you remember anything, tell us. I'm going to take you to the doctor late this week."

Oh no, stupid doctors, thinking that they help kids when they really give them nightmares.

Through the rest of the day repeatedly tried to rack my brain for the memories of the last couple of days, and always ending with the same result.

NOTHING.

But for some reason, I kept thinking back to Max. I know I didn't know her to well before, but she was cool. I didn't really want her to get hurt.

Oh look, maybe memory loss has a side effect of em

otional-gush.

Just my luck.

Later I went o Max's house, and told them everything I know (which wasn't much).

Her mom sobbed the whole time, and so did her sisters, Nudge and Ella. Nudge kept ranting on how she missed Max and how she didn't want her to get hurt.

Why aren't I the charmer?

I went home exhausted, and excused myself to go to sleep. My mom had given me strict orders not to ever be alone, so this 'incident' doesn't happen again. She was really freaked.

Right, like I was going to listen.

I drifted off to sleep, and a small memory stood out from the jumble in my head.

_I'll get to see Lissa tomorrow, my girlfriend._

* * *

"Fang, you want to come to school today?" Iggy was shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I looked across the room at my alarm clock, it read 6:30.

"Sure, why not?" I mumbled. Iggy nodded and glanced warily at me before he walked out.

I put on a black graphic tee shirt and black jeans. I got ready and followed Iggy out to the bus.

While we waited for the bus he asked, "Dude, how do you not remember what happened? I mean, it was two days ago! Less! What did they do to you?"

I blinked several times. "Ig, I told you I can't remember….it's weird, like an empty part of my brain…"

Iggy raised his eyebrows at me, probably not believing any of it.

"And Max?" he asked.

"Uhh, I don't know!" I exploded, why does everyone care about her so much! What makes her so special? **(A/N- remember he forgot the time they spent together, once they had gotten close. He only remembers the beginning of their relationship)**

We got on the bus and drove to school. I listened to my iPod as usual.

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

**(A/N- chapter dedication for the first person who tells me the name and artist of the song!)**

I climbed out and went over to my locker. I saw a redheaded girl walk towards me, smiling.

Oh right! That's Lissa!

"Hey Fang!" she said. "Why were you gone for 2 days? You had me worried sick!" She pulled me into a hug.

"I um, was sick," I gently pried her away; I wasn't a very hug-type person. It's not man enough.

She really was pretty, with glossy red hair and bright f=green eyes, maybe a little too perky for my likings, bit heck, she was my girlfriend now.

"I'll see you at lunch," I kissed her quickly, and smirked. She practically buckled. Nice to know I have that effect on girls.

The day went by, and everyone kept asking about Max. No one knew where she was, not even her own mother. I heard rumors like, "She was abducted," or "she ran away from this crappy school, I don't blame her"

Stuff like that.

I had gym next period, so I walked with Iggy.

I went into the locker room and pulled my shirt off.

"Whoa dude, what happened to you back?" Some guy asked me.

I craned my neck, and was shocked by what I saw. It was an angry red; it looked like I had a huge rash. The skin next to my spine looked bubbly and very unappealing.

"Poison ivy," I answered smoothly, although I was freaking out on the inside. What the heck is wrong with my back?

I pulled my gym shirt on, then the shorts. Today we were going to run the mile, easy enough. Then afterwards we have a choice of football, or soccer.

Guess which one was going to pick?

My gym teacher took the class out on the track, and when he said go, we ran. My mile time is 5:42, I'm trying to beat that record, even though I'm the fastest guy in my school.

I flew along the track. Lap 1, 1:23 seconds. _Pound pound pound _I even lapped a couple of the really slow people.

Lap 2, 1:49 seconds.

I kept up my pace, forcing myself not to slow down. My back was slightly irritating me but I didn't pay much attention to it.

Lap 3, 1:35 seconds. I pushed myself on the last lap, sprinting the entire way. My breathing was heavy in my chest, and the middle of my back started to burn. I ignored the pain, moving forward.

Almost there, 20 feet, 10 feet…

"TIME!" I yelled, gasping. I bent over, my hands on my knees.

"5:39! Great job Fang, you improved by 3 seconds, keep it up!" yelled my gym teacher.

I walked over to the bleachers and sat down, resting a bit before I had to go kick some high school butt in soccer.

Oh, and soccer tryouts are next week. I couldn't wait, I know I'm going to make the team.

Didn't Max like soccer?

My back still hurt, but now I felt it in my bones. My skin was itching and burning. I got up anyway to play.

I totally owned the field in soccer, like always. I had lunch after this. I changed back into my clothes quickly, so no one would notice my 'infectious disease'.

_Mom will take me to the doctor soon, I guess I'll have them check it out _I thought, even though I hated doctors, I guess they could help sometimes.

I found Iggy and Sam in the hall.

"Yo Fang!" yelled Sam. "Dude what happened? Is Max ok? Where'd you go?" Sam was the only person outside of my family that knew that I wasn't 'sick'.

"Um, yeah I don't remember…" I mumbled. Iggy whispered the rest to Sam and he gave me a funny look.

I got my food from the lunch line and saw Lissa sitting with a bunch of other girls.

"Hey," I said, sliding next to her and she giggled. Iggy and Sam sat with me, not really sure where to sit. Nudge, Ella, and Angel looked questioningly at me, and I nodded at Lissa. They grimaced and turned away.

Apparently they don't like my girlfriend, we'll they're just going to have to deal with it.

So yeah, she was flirty and wore not enough clothes sometimes (which if fine by me) and her personality was al ittle odd, but I still liked her.

I saw J.J. walk in, and Iggy waved her over. Hmm, looks like Iggy has a thing for J.J.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Um, hey. Why are we sitting here? And where's Max?"

"J.J., that's Lissa, my girlfriend, and I'm not sure where Max is."

She nodded and started a conversation with Sam and Iggy. I tried talking to Lissa's friends, but all they did was squeal over how hot all these crap actors were.

One of them even asked me if I though Rob Pattinson was 'hot'.

"I'm straight, thank you," I replied, and Lissa laughed. I'm just glad she wasn't _that _dumb. But she wasn't exactly the brightest bulb out there.

"I haven't seen you in a while, "I murmured into Lissa's ear, and she shivered. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer. She was wearing a very low cut tank top and a jean skirt. "How about I pick you up today at 7:00 and we go see a movie?"

She giggled and answered, "Sure."

The bell rang and I got up from the table. I was surprised when I winced. Now, every time I freaking moved a jolt of pain shot up my back.

When most of the people left the cafeteria I grabbed Lissa and kissed her. She deepened the kiss until we started making out.

"No PDA!" some teacher yelled, and we broke apart, panting. "See ya," she said seductively and I winked at her.

The rest of the day zoomed by, I zoned out most of the time, but I still ended up with mostly A's. How that happens, I will never know.

At the end of the day Iggy came by to my locker, "Bye J.J.!" he called, before she turned to go to the bus.

"So, you like J.J.?" I asked, bluntly. He blinked his unseeing eyes. "Aw crap, is it obvious?"

"Sort of, I guess, ok, yeah it totally is." He groaned. I slipped my backpack on, then I growled.

"Whoa dude, what's wrong?" Iggy asked. I clenched my teeth as my backpack's weight scraped over my back. It hurt so freaking much!

"Nothing," I managed to say between my teeth. Iggy gave me a look and we walked down to the bus.

The whole bus ride I was squirming like mad, itching and moving trying to find a comfortable position. At one point that dude Dylan started making fun of me, but he stopped after I kicked him in the face.

I hoped he liked the taste of my shoe.

I got home, beat. I was abnormally tired and I told my mom I was going to be in my room.

I just lied on my bed, cringing when I move slightly. At one point, Angel knocked on my door, wanting to know what wrong.

"I'm tired, that's all," I sighed.

I slowly got up, the skin on my back was cracking, and a small trickle of blood went down my back.

I went to the balcony from my room and just looked outside. The sun was setting, a very nice sight. I looked across the yard at out next door neighbor's house, the Martinez's and Ride.

All of a sudden a blast of pain shot through my back and a yelled, falling on my hands and knees. I was wobbling and I felt my back split in several places, the blood pouring freely. I kept my cries to a minimum, so no one would hear me.

I felt my bones shift and something jabbed out of my back. I growled, my eyes closed shut, I was sweating like crazy.

It felt like someone was pulling my spine out of my back! I saw a pool of blood forming around me, and yelped when whatever was coming out of my back moved again.

Not only that but my brain was being attacked. Images, images were coming back to me. Max running from MMA, me following. The Erasers capturing us.

I was getting my memory back. I remembered everything, Max, Max, Max.

Max was still out there.

She never came back.

For about a whole hour, I went through this pain, I blacked out a few times from the pain, only to be awoken by even more _intense _pain.

Having your memory come back isn't a trip to the park either. I had a pounding migraine, but I didn't care. Max is out there, and I have to find her.

I felt my breathing come easier, as if my lungs had expanded. It hurt like hell at first but at least I can breathe now.

Finally, it stopped. I collapsed on the ground.

I turned my face around, and almost fainted. What I saw will forever haunt me, a had jet black wings protruding from my back, but they were covered in blood.

WHAT. THE. HELL!

_It was the shot that the guard gave me! _I thought, my eyes widening. This is what they did to Max! They made a c_hild _like Max go through what I just went through?

HOLY (insert ALL swear words known to man)!

Did they inject her with another shot?

I tested my wings, flapping them. I ripped off my bloodied shirt, and I found out that my wings were tuck-able.

How convenient.

Thank God no one heard my embarrassing screams. But I knew everything now. And Erasers were undoubtldly after Max.

MY MAX.

I hurriedly wrote a note to Iggy, telling him to stall for me until I get back. If I had wings, I could fly right?

Well, I could. You know, after I fell about 9 times. I was fairly sure my arm was broken, but I didn't care. If I could find Max, then to hell let me break all my bones.

_**YEAH FANG! YOU GO GET MAX'S BUTT AND SAVE HER!**_

_**Anyone know the name of the song? Chapter dedication for the first person to say!**_

_**I'll update again Tuesday night, sound good?**_

_**~BookHunter (A.K.A. Jedi Yoda Momo )**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter dedication goes to... Clumzylil'Pixiegrl10908**_

_**And yes, for all the others, the song was Faint by Linkin Park. GO LP!**_

_**Some people are confused about Fang's wings. Well remember when he saved Max? Some guard injected him with something? Well those were bird genes, hence him growing WINGS. Ok? Understood?**_

_**MOVEING ON!**_

MAX POV

"Agh!" I spit something furry out of my mouth. A wet squirrel popped in my face and squeaked at me before running away.

I groggily got up, and gracefully toppled head first into the dirt under the tree I was in.

Right, forgot the part that says trees are pretty high up.

I groaned and got up. I winced; my back was killing me, stupid branch, giving me back aches…

_Ok, time to find a job…I'm not stealing money; I'm never going to go that low._

I let myself rest under the tree a bit, thinking. The silence was deafening so I started singing What I've Done by Linkin Park. **(Yes, yes, I love LP!)**

_In this farewell,__  
__There's no blood,__  
__There's no alibi.__  
__'Cause I've drawn regret,__  
__From the truth,__  
__Of a thousand lies.__  
_

My whole life's been a lie, like I didn't know my old life was going to catch up to me?

_So let mercy come,__  
__And wash away...__  
_

If only someone would give me a break…_  
_

_What I've done.__  
__I'll face myself,__  
__To cross out what I've become.__  
__Erase myself,__  
__And let go of what I've done._

If I could cross out the part of me that's the 'former bird-freak experiment' then be my guest and tell me how! I don't think I can handle another freaking day of experimenting…

_Put to rest__  
__What you thought of me.__  
__While I clean the slate,__  
__With the hands,__  
__Of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come,__  
__And wash away..._

_What I've done.__  
__I'll face myself,__  
__To cross out what I've become.__  
__Erase myself,__  
__And let go of what I've done._

Seditating Fang was wrong, I know. But in the long run, it's for the best…I hope.

_For what I've done__  
__I start again,__  
__And whatever pain may come.__  
__Today this ends,__  
__And forgiving what I've done._

_I'll face myself,__  
__To cross out what I've become.__  
__Erase myself,__  
__And let go of what I've done.__  
__What I've done._

I finished, sighed, and got up. I was pretty far from home. There was a road nearby, so walked along the curb, looking for a grocery store.

I found one and entered. I walked up to one of the cashiers. "Where can I talk to the manager?" I asked.

"Why?" the old dude asked.

"I want a job, now get me the manager."

He grumbled something in his old voice and used his handy dandy walkie talkie to call his boss.

A man in his late twenties or so walked over.

"Hello," he smiled.

I got right to the point. "I need some quick money, my parents anniversary is in two days and I want to buy them something nice," I gave him a wide grin, trying to look innocent.

"Well, you could put our carts away, or you could work back in the storage and sort boxes."

"I'll take the carts, how much will I be paid?"

"How does 15 dollars an hour sound?"

"Perfect," I answered.

"Right, follow me." **(Ok guys, I'm only 13 so I don't know how this whole getting a job works so…fix me if I totally got it wrong)**

He gave me one of those red vest thingies and told me what to do. He got my name and age (ah I lied and told him I was 18, I was the height, so it worked!).

I was to bring all the stray carts into the holders outside, then when those get full take all the carts up here and repeat.

It didn't sound that hard, so I went outside and did what he told me.

Lots of people were rudely leaving their cart in the middle of the parking lot and I was running around like a crazy lady trying to make sure cars don't run over them.

At one point I lost it. Some lady just pushed her cart out and went into her car, before she could close the door, I slammed it back open.

"I've been running my butt off for the past three hours because of people like you! Why the heck don't you just put it with the rest if the carts! It's like 10 feet away from you!"

And with that, I slammed closed her car door for her.

Aren't I so sweet?

"Max!" the manager, whose name was Joe (snicker) yelled.

"You do _not _yell at customers!"

"But she, she just.."

"I don't care! Don't do it again or your fired!"

I was going to say some nasty stuff back but I needed the money.

As he turned I made an extremely rude gesture with my hand. I went back with my job.

A couple hours later I had enough money so I quit, and I rubbed it in Joe Shmoe's face too.

He frowned but gave me the money anyway. Now I had enough to get from here, all the way to Colorado, from there, I'll see what happens.

I walked out the door, then paused and sat on a bench, breathing deeply. I had an enormous ache in my back that wouldn't go away.

I just shrugged it off; it was probably from the fall I took this morning. I had to leave now; I could risk Erasers coming this close to my family and friends.

I trudged to the nearest train **(I know I said bus before, but now it's a train!)** station, and bought a ticket to Colorado. I made sure to buy myself a backpack, and food.

_I wonder what my family's doing right now…I wonder what my friends are thinking…_

Who am I kidding myself? What friends did I have?

_Fang, he's your friend _my oh so brilliant consciousness informed me.

_Well not anymore! _I thought bitterly.

My bus leaves in an hour, so I put my head back and slept for a while.

**Fang POV**

_Up…down..up..down_

I had to keep a steady rhythm to my flying or I was going to do I face plant in the ground 100 meters high.

Not really something on my 'to do' list.

Where can Max be? She can be anywhere in the world for cripes sakes! My back still hurt like hell and I felt light headed from all the blood I lost.

_Ok, if I were Max, where would I go?_

I knew she was going to get out of California, that at least was obvious, but then where?

_Well she'd want to get away from the school…_

This is hopeless! I was tired, bleeding, half-conscious, in pain, and lost.

I flew to the ground, landing ungracefully next to a train station.

I hid in the shadows of some trees and sat there, breathing deeply. My wings weren't bleeding that much anymore, but the pain was still there. I grit my teeth the whole flight, keeping myself from moaning pitifully from the pain.

I sat back up and tucked my wings in. It felt good to finally be able to relax them.

I was extremely thirsty, but I didn't want to go out. Hmm, let's see why.

I had _wings_

I was shirtless

I was bloody

They'd call the cops on me if they saw me, _I _would call the cops on me.

I sighed. This is harder than I thought it would be.

…….

Or maybe not.

I saw a flash of streaked blond hair. I moved from behind the tree to get a better look. There, snoring loudly on a bench, was Max.

My heart swelled and all I wanted to do at the moment was run to her and hug her.

Maybe bird genes come with a smidge of emotion. Just great…

But I couldn't. The effect of straining myself to over my limit was starting to catch up on me. My knees were threatening to buckle and I felt very light headed. My vision blurred, and I passed out.

I've lost Max again.

**Max Pov**

I woke up a little later, feeling a bit better. I had about 15 minutes until my train left, so I wandered around, looking at the big trees around the station.

Something amidst the foliage caught my eye. Something black and glistening. Was it a bear? Was it in trouble?

I set my backpack in a small corner so no one would take it before running into the forest.

I slowed to a walk the nearer I got. No, it wasn't a bear. A vulture? What's a vulture doing here in California?

It dawned on me then. That was no vulture. It was an experiment. They found me!

I was about to turn back around and run, but I caught a glimpse of the face.

That tanned skin, the soft, wispy black hair.

It was Fang…with a complete set of wings.

I literally bolted to him and kneeled over him. His back was bloody and bruised. This brought back painful memories of when this exact thing had happened to me, so many years ago.

They caught Fang, and injected him with bird genes. And…had he come after me? He shouldn't have remembered anything! This is all wrong! Now he's in danger too!

Unless the whole wings thing had a counter effect on the drugs I gave him…

Aww come one! No matter how hard I try nothing ever works!

Typical.

I was so confused that I didn't move for what seemed like eternity. I realized that Fang needed help, so I tore off my jacket and used it to wipe the blood off his back.

I still couldn't believe he was here. A small part of me just wanted to leave him and run to the end of the world.

But my nice side was telling me to stay. Stupid conscience…

I itched my back while I wiped the blood, and found that my skin was flaking. _What the…_

Oh crap. I can't believe I didn't see it before! Dang! Ter Borcht injected me with bird genes again!

HOLY !

I groaned and slammed my head into a tree trunk, and winced when blood trickled down my face.

Ok Max, stop being a baby and help Fang. I gingerly put his head in my lap, knowing how much pain he was going through.

He was alive, thank goodness, just unconscious.

The same pain I went through before, and would go through again.

I cleaned his wounds as best as I could, and just examined his wings for a bit. They were a dark black, almost purple.

They were magnificent, with around a 14 foot wings span. Unlike me, who looked like a total freak with them, it only made him more beautiful…

I really need to get over my emotions for Fang; he doesn't like me like that. I think he kissed me on accident, why would he like _me?_

Suddenly, he twitched in my arms and opened his eyes.

"Argh!" he yelled, jumping out of my arms, wincing as he did so from his back.

Great, when he sees my face, he screams. Just what every girl wants to hear.

"Fang?" I said testily, not sure what to do.

"Max?" he whispered, so quietly that I'm not even sure I heard it. He looked around confused, and then saw my bloodied jacket next to him. He was about to open his mouth when he saw his black wings, but then everything came back to him.

"Max?" he said louder.

"Yeah," I scooted closer to him, "It's me Fang, are you ok?"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into hug, taking me by surprise.

"Um…ok," I blushed.

_No! _I mentally beat myself. You can't love him! It's just going to hurt the both of you!

I knew that was right, so I put on a stern face and forced my voice to be stern.

"Fang, you need to leave, now, go back home, and never come after me again, ok?" I got up and stared at him, waiting for him to use his pretty little wings to fly home.

"What? Wait, no! I chased you for hours on end and when I find you you tell me to leave? What the heck Max?" he stood up, equally mad.

"You're not supposed to be here! Look what happened to you! And it's all my freaking fault! Fang GO AWAY!" I exploded, and turned to storm off.

I felt a strong hand grip my arm and pull me back.

"You think this is your fault Max?" he said quietly, looking me straight in the eye.

He hit a nerve there, and tears blurred my vision. Anger boiled in my veins, "Yes! It _is _my fault! Now you're a mutant! Now your, your…" I wanted to say beautiful. Because him standing there, trying to protect me, with some dang hot wings on his back, was breath taking.

Oh GOD what is he doing to me?

"Look Fang, if I go, everyone is safe, including me. No one will get hurt; we'll just live our separate lives."

He looked at me, as if not understanding, then sighed.

"I can't go back to my normal life now. Not after this…" he shook out his black wings. "And especially not after meeting you."

What's that supposed to mean?

"Why won't you just let me leave?" that's what I really wanted to know. Fang looked away, not showing me his face, was he…blushing?

"I don't know, I just don't want you too," he mumbled. He was about to say something else, but that's when my back decided to split open and pop out some wings.

_**So…how you like? Did you think Max was kind of OOC? Tell me please! And thanks for the reviews last chapter! AMAZING! SO can I have more? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A FANG ON TOP!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just want to say, thanks for the reviews!**_

_**And a special thanks to **__**Abeard**__** for the really nice review :)**_

_**OMG SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I feel bad now :(**_

Max POV

It was just how I remembered it.

Painful.

Ugly.

Uncomfortable.

Did I mention painful?

I gasped as I felt the bones shift in my back, and break the skin around my spine.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell, but I was vaguely aware of him. All I could feel was the fire, the horrible pain shooting through my body.

I felt a bone jut from my back, making me cry out. I was barely aware of Fang, who had come and was holding me, trying to comfort me.

All I could do was whimper, as the wings protruded my back. _Don't cry, don't cry…_

Finally, it stopped, and I collapsed in Fang's arms.

My breathing was heavy and labored. My breaths coming in short gasps.

"Max, just, calm down, shhhh," Fang stroked my hair, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"You'll be ok," he whispered. I couldn't respond, I couldn't do anything.

After an uncountable amount of minutes, I lifted my head from Fang's bare chest.

Oh my God, not even Chuck Norris has these kinds of muscles.

This was so embarrassing! Ugh, now I look weak!

Even though I enjoyed it just a wee bit.

It's the wings; they're giving me deranged thoughts. Blame the dumb scientists.

"Are you ok?" he gently stroked my cheek.

Did I _look _ok?

"Well, looks like I have my wings back," I smiled feebly, but the tension in the air was still so thick I could have sliced it with a pocket knife.

"Max, were you the one, who, uh, made me lose my memory?" Well, wasn't he just blunt about things?

"Yeah," I said, looking down.

"Why?" he said simply, I couldn't read his expression.

"Because, I thought that you'd be safer! But nooo, you just had to grow wings!" I wasn't mad at him, I was just yelling at whatever forces of the world were doing this to me, to us, to everyone.

We didn't say anything for awhile; I was now sitting next to him. I glanced at the wings tucked into his back. Can we say 'awkward'?

"It was the needle I was injected with, wasn't it?" Fang asked, out of the blue.

"Yeah, most likely, hey wait! They injected you? Why didn't you tell me this before!" I exploded. God, I probably seem bipolar to him now.

If he'd told me before, than there was no point in giving him the drugs and have this whole crap-fest start.

"I didn't want you to worry," he mumbled. "Max, just calm down, we'll find something to do about everything," well isn't he being specific?

"No, it's not ok! Now you're freaking in danger!" All my life, all my life I've been avoiding having to ever think about the School, Erasers, or any of that. Then it rudely interrupts my life and hurts my friends.

"No, I don't care! I'll help you, if you only let me," Fangs eyes were pleading, and truth be told, I didn't want to go through this alone.

"Fine, but only if you do only what I tell you to do, ok?" I didn't want him prancing off, thinking he can beat up Erasers on his whim whenever he felt like it. Although he probably could (have you _seen _his muscles? Oh, I didn't think that…just…no) and now since he's genetically engineered, he had a better chance of surviving.

An awkward silence fell between us. Fang cleared his throat and asked, "What are we going to tell the others once we get home? Should we tell them about the wings?"

I thought long and hard on that one. "Only when we have to," I decided. Fang nodded and he stood up.

"We should both rest before flying back home. And you know what? I kind of like these wings. Free transportation," he winked at me before heading out of the woods.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the forest.

"If we go out in public like _this_," I pointed to our bloody selves, "then people will think we're zombies or something."

"People don't believe in zombies, Max," Fang rolled his eyes, but he knew I was right; he was just messing with me.

"After the whole Twilight fiasco, like 90% of girls believe in vampires, how do you know people don't believe in zombies?"

He just smirked but we stood there, thinking about our next move.

"How about I buy a couple of gallons of water from that gas station, we rinse ourselves off, then we go back home."

"Oh, well, you might want this," I took off my jacket, "People might get a bit freaked on seeing your wings."

He looked at the jacket, "It says Baby Phat on it," I could see him holding back a laugh.

"God Fang, you're such a jerk! It's Nudge's jacket, thank you very much. It was all that was in my reach!" I protested.

He smiled and shrugged the jacket on. It was really small on him, and he looked, well, ok, he looked, not-bad with it on.

Most boys would have looked like fools, but Fang sure worked that jacket...

It's the wings Max, they're triggering your hormones…

_Keep telling yourself that Max…_

You know? Just go away, all of you. Whoever you are.

I nodded as Fang tried to wipe off the rest of the blood (I was assuming most of it got on his shirt, which is why he took it off, not that imp complaining) and he lightly jogged to the gas station.

I sat under a tree and let out a frustrated sigh. I was afraid that I might lead Erasers to my other friends, at least Fang is now stronger than humans, and has a chance of defending himself. The others…well, are just humans. They can't do anything to stop them.

I was also worried about going home. What was my mom going to do? I really want to tell her, she deserves to know, but it's for her own safety.

Fang came back, and people were staring at him, but he didn't care. He set the gallons of water on the ground.

"There's four, you take two, and I'll take two," he said. _Wow man, I really could have figured that out myself._

I rolled my eyes and poured water down my back, watching the blood drip down into a small puddle at my feet.

Fang hung my jacket, ehm, Nudge's jacket on a branch. All Fang had to do was get the rest of the blood off his skin, and the bit that got on his pants.

He was done way before I was, which agitated me for some reason.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"No," I growled, trying to reach the middle of my back, "I'm fine."

My back was throbbing slightly but I needed to get the blood off the edge of my wings.

"Here," Fang grabbed the gallon and poured some on them.

"I'm fine," I said, turning around.

"God Max, you're so freaking stubborn," he muttered, forcing my to turn around. He carefully laid his fingers where my wings came from my back, and gently wiped away the blood.

I admit, I winced a couple of times, and it's not just from the pain…

Stupid.

Hormones.

Sometimes, I feel like they're just going to take over the world or something.

Fang finished, and I relaxed as he removed his hands.

"There," he smiled. "All better."

I mumbled something unintelligent and we walked to the clearing.

"You know how to do this?" I asked Fang, whipping out my 13 foot wings. I relished on how awesome they looked.

"Sort of," Fang then flipped out his wings…

And I thought mine were cool.

His was a jet black, that almost looked purple. They were about 16 feet long, and honestly, they were beautiful.

"Wow," I muttered, and he smirked.

"Ya like?"

Him and his fancy shmancy smirk. I ignored him and pointedly took off, ungracefully, I might add.

It hurt at first, and I was a bit shaky, but it came to me naturally. Just like it did all those years ago…

Fang took off next, even more ungraceful than I did, and he laughed as he did an unintentional flip in the air, catching himself before he could splat into the ground.

I laughed at him and he gave me a half smile. You know, the one the cool people give.

I told him the direction to our neighborhood, and we flew in silence for a while. We landed in the back woods, the same back woods as from before.

"Ready?" Fang asked, looking at me in concern.

"Nope," I answered truthfully, but I smiled at him.

"But you're coming anyway. Whatever happens, I'll always back you up." And with that, Fang and I walked to our houses, waiting whatever fate decided to put in our way this time.

_**It's a bit shorter than usual, and mostly a filler, again, sorry for the late update! It won't happen again!**_

_**And if you haven't check out my story, 'You Have to Right to Remain Silent' I'd appreciate it if you do!**_

_**So…REVIEW?**_

_**REVIEW! Hahah :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**WAIT! I REDID THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE IT SO I MADE IT DIFFERENT! IT'S A LOT BETTER! MORE IN CHARACTER! SO READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It starts where Fang cuts her off in the forest…**_

MAX POV

Fang gave me a concerned look, before gently squeezing my hand and splitting away to go to his own home.

I blushed lightly, and squeezed his hand back, just a little too hard, causing him to wince.

I always end up ruining the moment don't I?

We parted and I cautiously walked to the back door of my house. I wasn't sure what to expect. Were they mad? Did they call the police?

Well, I bet you 10 bucks I'm grounded.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, while tucking my wings away, and Ella opened it.

"Why are y—"she stopped mid sentence, screamed, then enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

I really hope she was too busy squeezing the life out of me to feel my wings. I saw mom, and Nudge rush forward to see what happened, and they both broke into tears, of joy, I hope.

"Max!" I was now lodged between all three of them. Don't get me wrong, I missed them just as much as they missed me, but it'd be sad to die now.

I awkwardly tried to pat all their backs, "Hey guys, I missed you too. Cant..breathe…"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they let go.

And 3…2…1…

"MAX! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK! I HAD NO CLUE WHERE YOU WENT OR WHAT HAPPENED! YOU ARE—"

But I tackled my mom in a hug (again. See? I'm not all vicious), I really did miss her.

"I'm just glad you're alive," she whispered. Remember, all they know was that I was captured by some guys in an alley near Master Martial Arts.

Nudge and Ella were asking me question after question, but I was too tired to answer. My back still hurt slightly and I wanted to sleep. Judging by what the sky looked like, it was around 9pm. Have _you _ever had your bones rearranged? I didn't think so.

"I'll tell you guys later, I promise."

My mom gave me a worried look, but nodded. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I took some time to look around. Everything was still the same, just the way I left it.

It's weird to think that I have a home, now that I think of it, I should be thankful for everything I have. There are so many other people in the world who are in even worse situations than I am.

I sighed, I didn't know what I was going to do, there has to be a way I can leave again without telling my family about me.

I had t find a way to stop Itex.

I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower, before going back to my room, flopping onto the bed, and falling asleep, remembering the way Fang held my hand.

**FANG POV**

Like last time, I walked up to my porch, but before I even reached the door, it was flung open by Gazzy, who yelled, "FANG!"

I stood there, stiff in his arms (which were wrapped around me, I would tell him real men don't hug, but I think this time is an exception), feeling weird. This is just going to be a repeat of last time isn't it?

Or maybe not.

My mom stood in the door way, tapping her foot. Aren't moms supposed to be motherly and sweet? Isn't this the time where she hugs me and gives me chocolate cake?

Dang, I really am sexist aren't I? That's supposed to be Iggy's thing!

Iggy patted me on the back in a greeting, but I could tell they all wanted to know what had happened.

Especially my mom.

"So, Fang," she said calmly. This scared me more than when she screamed.

"First, you disappear trying to save Max, and you come home not remembering anything. Then a couple days after you come home, you decide to sneak out of the house, without telling me, I might add."

She spun to face me, and I flinched. Heck, even those Erasers weren't as scary.

"In your room, now. When you're cleaned up, you will tell me everything," she was fuming, but she didn't even raise her voice. Angel came down the stairs, and no one moved.

I did what she told me, so I went upstairs, sort of shocked. I expected her to be the kind, loving, mother I had all my life. Maybe this time, I went to far and pissed her off.

Everything was just so confusing right now, and I really wanted to see Max, but apparently I couldn't at the moment.

The point is, after I went back down stairs, my mom demanded to know what happened. So this is what I told her.

"You know what happened the first time, I don't remember (now I do, obviously, but she doesn't know that) and the second time, I went to take a walk, but I ended up falling asleep in a park, and here I am."

That was probably the suckyest excuse in the history of sucky excuses, but it was all I had.

I couldn't just say, "Yeah, I was kidnapped by some mutant wolf men, then crazy scientists made me grow wings. So I went to look for Max, who also grew wings."

Yeah, not happening. And the worst part? She knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything.

"Ok guys, you all should leave Fang alone for the night, looks like he's had a rough couple of days," she said it kind of harshly, but I didn't blame her. So everyone gave me a hug, and Iggy also gave me a questioning look. God, did I suck that bad at lying?

I was now lying on my bed, my back towards the ceiling. I locked my door, so that no one would walk in and see my stretched out wings. It's been a couple hours since I came home.

They felt stiff, and they still hurt, but they were pretty awesome. I had taken my shirt off, so that I was only in my pajama pants.

I couldn't sleep so I got up and walked out to my balcony. The breeze felt good on my bare chest. The wind ruffled my feathers (that's not something you hear very often, is it?).

I looked across the yard, and just barely, I saw a silhouette walking.

_Max, _I thought. She was taking a walk in her backyard. But it was almost midnight, why was she out here?

I jumped from the balcony, using my wings to glide, and crept towards her (ok, now I seem like a creeper, I really am not, geez).

She still hadn't seen me so when I got close enough I yelled ,"Boo!"

She jumped and was about to throw a punch at me, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, so that she was flush against my chest.

"So after everything that happened, you're going to punch me?" I teased mockingly. She pulled herself away.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I could see that she had let out her wings too, and they were beautiful. They were more than one color, unlike mine. She had, brown, tan, and white lining them.

"So how do you like having wings?" she asked, nodding at my wings.

"It's not as bad as what I thought," I said, and I noticed that she was trying not to look at my chest. I smirked, and then a look of annoyance crossed her face.

She walked over to a tree and sat under it, patting the spot next to it.

"Ok Fang, so if we're going to try and stop Itex, then we need a plan. I have an idea. First—"

But I cut her off, "Do you ever give yourself a break? Come on Max, loosen up."

She really did need to relax, after everything she's been through.

I was really close to her face, and I could feel her heart rate go up.

If I got a bit closer…

She'd blow off my face, dream on Fang, dream on.

"You are way to serious Max, you need to relax every once and awhile," I said. She looked away, as if still thinking.

After a bit, she sighed, "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes, and the moonlight glinted off on them, making the brown shine.

And look, I'm a walking poetry book. How convenient.

We sat like that, making small talk every once on a while. Then we were envolped in a comfortable silence.

God, I've been paying way too much attention in English.

Eventually, I feel asleep.

_**LOOK I MADE IT BETTER! Ok, the Fax will come, at a more suitable time, ok?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**WHY IS IT TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE? GRRR**_

_**Any who, I changed the ending of the last chapter, so don't read this if you haven't read what I changed ;)**_

_**AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR CHANGING IT! –is in horror-**_

**MAX POV**

I yawned and looked up, seeing leaves. Wait a second...leaves?

Oh yeah, I fell asleep outside….I looked to the side, and saw that I was leaning on Fang.

Oh God, how embarrassing. I jumped off his chest, hitting my head on a branch. How attractive.

Fang woke up, and saw me rubbing my head. He knew what happened; I could tell by the way he was looking at me. That horrible, _annoying, _smirk.

"Um…we should get back home, you know, so we don't get in trouble," I said quickly, trying to cover up the awkwardness in the air.

Ugh, why the freak was I feeling embarrassed? That's _so _unlike me! GEEZ!

Oh great, now I'm being the stupid moody teenager everyone expects me to be. Just great…

I ran back to my house, not looking back. Vaguely, I wondered what time it was and what day it was.

Geez, out of society much?

It hard to think that I moved here only a couple months ago, here in California, where I went to school, was suspended on the first day, and made the friends that I actually…care about?

I met Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and…Fang. My best friend, the only person who understand me, and that's saying something. He knows about the wings…my past, even my own _mom doesn't know._

And I'd like to keep it that way.

I saw Fang get up and walk home, his hands casually stuck in his pocket; he had tucked his wings into his shirt, and was walking as if nothing was wrong, looking, dare I sound so flippin cliché, cool.

Dang it, why can't I do that?

I climbed back up to my window and jumped in. I glanced at the alarm clock sitting on my desk, it was 8:02 am.

Ella and Nudge should be at school, probably wondering where I was, and mom was at work.

Yeah, the stupid one where they want her to start a genetic engineering business. Now do you understand why I was freaking out when she said this?

Ha, I'm freaking 2% bird! With _wings, _and a secret a cant tell _anyone, _having to hide everything from everyone!

What's next, I'm going to grow a beak? Oh God, please no.

I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to just relax and do what I want. And we know what that means.

Master martial Arts. Kickboxing is the only thing that will let me get my mind off of this crap.

I felt a little guilty, but I just shrugged it off and grabbed my gym bag. I went back outside and hopped onto my bike.

I biked as fast as I could, not wasting anytime, wanting to get there as fast as I could.

I put my bike on the bike rack and walked up to the door, practically slamming it open.

I was full of frustration, and just, just..._anger _at everything! I don't even know _why._

I changed into basketball shorts and put on my gloves, getting stares from the guys in the building.

I glared back, making them look away quickly. I wasn't in the mood for any crap; my muscles were tense, needing the release of _punching _something, _hurting _something.

God, I am vicious. Eh, whatever.

I sprinted a quick two miles on one of the treadmill, warming up. I found an empty punching bag and went over to it.

I threw a couple soft punches, getting back into the feel of swinging my arms. Slowly, my punches got harder, faster, as I tried to punch away the thoughts that wouldn't go.

_Right hook, left hook_

My mom isn't happy with me. Who is?

_Jab, jab, side kick_

Look what I did to Fang, because I was too much of a weenie to save my freaking self.

_Back kick, right punch, right punch, back kick_

Running from my problems my whole life, have I ever really stood up to something? Is beating the fudge out of people considered standing up? Or am I too…scared to let things go? To actually…talk? To _walk away and not hurt someone. _To learn to CONTROL MYSELF.

_Upper cut…_

_FRONT KICK, JAB, JAB, LEFT HOOK, UPPERCUT, ROUNDHOUSE, PUNCH, PUNCH!_

I screwed up; I never told my mom what happened to me! Now I KNEW they were coming back, I KNOW they are coming back. I never wanted to admit it, but after my little fiasco last time… THEY'RE COMING BACK! Those stupid Scientist, those disgusting Erasers!

I was to freaking CHICKEN to admit it, to think of what might happen to the actually friends I made…to my _family._

"UGH!" I scream, slamming both fists onto the bag, and just hanging onto it, breathing hard, feeling the sweat rolling of the side of my face, down my nose, dripping off my chin.

I could feel the stares on my back, but I just kept hiding my face into the bag. I was a _chicken, _a CHICKEN.

I felt a hand grab me by the shoulder, and I turned around, ready to rip out whoever guts it was out of their body…

"Stop Max," he commanded. _He._

Fang.

I shoved him out of the way, but he didn't let me go.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" I said stubbornly, surprised that I couldn't break free from his grip.

"I thought I might find you here, because you wouldn't 'willingly' go to school," he scoffed. He had a point, and Fang probably didn't want to go either.

"Let's go for a quick fly?" He suggested quietly. Flying. It's been so long…the feeling…

I nodded and just threw my gloves off, not really caring where they went. Fang held my hand and pulled me out of the building. It was strange that whenever Fang touched me, it was like, a bazillion nerves were turned on.

Didn't I tell you? HORMONES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

Gah, I wonder if that's poetry…

I'm in a bad mood, very bad mood, if you haven't noticed yet.

Fang led me into the alley, and I recognized it immediately. It's the same place where I was taken by the Erasers.

Memories came back, and not good ones at that, and I shuddered as I remembered.

He saw my bewildered face, and he let go of my hand, and pulled an up and away into the air, smirking and waving at me to come.

I saw the way his magnificent black wings moved, stroking the air with _power, _so smooth and strong, and beautiful.

Did I look like that?

I grinned wickedly and crouched, then jumped, whipping out my wings and pushing down, lifting my body, and flying in the sky.

Fang and I grinned at each other, and just like that, we wanted to race. We didn't have to say anything, we just…both wanted to race.

I was going to show him that those earlier years of pain, pay off. At least, in flying.

While he just increased his flapping, and slowed down, and tucked my wings in slightly, gliding, then opening them and _slamming _them into the wind, shooting forward.

I was now way in front of Fang, who was wearing a small smile, you know, those killer half smiles.

He tried to catch up, but I was faster.

We flew like that for a while. And I remembered just how amazing flying was. Maybe, just maybe, I don't have to punch something to feel better.

Maybe I don't need to inflict pain on others…to get rid of my pain. Isn't that what a bully does?

I laughed as Fang tried to do a flip; he ended up rolling and falling slightly. He gave me a sharp toothed grin, and I did a perfect flip.

Maybe you need to have fun to forget for a bit.

Fangs turned his head to look ahead, and his face froze.

Quickly I turned my head, and what I saw made me know that I was right.

The school, the one I went to was on fire.

And I didn't see a single person evacuating.

_**WOW I think this was one of the most emotion filled chapter ever a little dark, but come on, Max ALWAYS blame herself! Am I right?**_

_**I want to know your opinion, do you guys like the beginning chapters better than these later ones?**_

_**Depending on what, I'll try to write better, and if you haven't voted on my poll, DO THAT PLEASE :D**_

_**Oh, and those of you who haven't read 'You Have the Right to Remain Silent' my other Max Ride story, you might want to do, it's a lot better than this, actually :)**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I know I said I'd update, but last Thursday we found out my uncle had open heart surgery. So we drove ALL THE WAY TO OHIO to see him and stuff. They think he'll be ok, but they aren't entirely sure.**_

_**To make up for it, I made a long-ish chapter :)**_

**MAX POV**

"Oh my God," I whispered, shocked. They're back!

I tucked in my wings and dove towards the school, Fang right behind me. I landed in the parking lot amidst all the cars.

"Why aren't the students evacuating?" Fang screamed over the roar of a fire. I was thinking the same thing.

"Erasers," I said grimly. Fang looked at me in horror, remembering the horrid wolf-men. Believe me, once you see them, you _will _not, _cann_ot forget them.

"We have to stop them," he ground out, running towards the building, trying to find an opening between all the fire.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. I suddenly got an idea.

"Fang! Flap your wings as hard as you can near the fire that's covering the door. Maybe the wind will part it long enough for us to run through," I suggested.

He nodded and ran close to the fire where the door was supposed to be. He stretched his dark wings, which contrasted greatly against the bright fire.

He flapped hard, slowly at first but it got faster and harder. The fire started to waver, creating small gaps where I could see the burning doors.

"Come on, Fang!" I shouted. I watched his neck veins strain and sweat roll off his face. He was doing his best, he couldn't do more.

All at once, the fire parted and I ran full speed, slamming open the doors, Fang running behind me, but I heard him grunt in pain.

At the moment, I was more concerned about my family and Fang's. I coughed as the smoke hit me. My eyes watered and I could barely see. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me down to the floor.

I struggled at first but saw that it was Fang. He was pulling me down. I realized it's because smoke rises and it's clearer down on the floor.

I could see a bit better now. I crawled along the floor, listening so I can find where the student body was located.

"Try the gym," Fang coughed. I army crawled through the halls, agonizingly slow, but I did it, and Fang was right, that's where everyone was gathered.

Just one problem.

The Erasers were blocking the doorway, but there was something different about them. More...controlled. Fang also seemed to notice, nudging my foot.

They immediately saw us, but how? The smoke was in the way!

I jumped to my feet and got ready to punch the Eraser, not caring who saw my wings.

I stopped suddenly, in the Erasers arms was Nudge. He had his arms around her neck and she was pressed against his chest. Her face was a dark red color, as if she couldn't breathe.

"Touch us, and we kill her now," he growled. I saw the desperate look in Nudge's eyes, and I knew they could kill her easy if I made one wrong move.

Fang's hand was on my shoulder as he stared in utter shock. I looked at the Erasers, and each of them held someone I knew.

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, and even J.J.

_MY freaking FAULT!_

I got ready to pounce to rip these mongrels throats out but Fang held me back.

My vision was centered on the Erasers and my friends, I will _not _let them get hurt! Not like Fang...

"Max!" he yelled, "We have to let them go or they'll _die." _He pulled me back, and surprisingly, I started to cry.

I watched the Erasers grin and run off with my friends, my family.

"Come on, Max, we have to put out the fire or the students will die."

Students? What students? Oh right, _these _students.

I was glad for the heat and the smoke that blocked my sight, even if I felt like I could barely breathe.

NO ONE can see me cry. I swiped my hand under my eyes, I'm so _stupid, _why the tears? I shouldn't cry! Even in cases like this!

Fang and I dropped to the floor, "Tuck in your wings," I commanded, and he did as I said. This time, Fang led the way to the fire extinguisher. It was _killing _me not to go after the Erasers!

I stood up, my eyes closed from the smoke, gasping, and smashed the glass using the heel of my hand. I grabbed the edges and ripped them away, cutting my hands but I didn't care.

The sooner the fire is out, the sooner we get to go save my family. Yes, I now consider them my family. You have a problem with that? Then throw yourself into the fire, see if I care.

I grabbed the extinguisher and I heard sirens in the distance. Finally, the firefighters were coming.

Fang ran through the fire, hopefully not burning himself, and cleared as much of the fire as he could from the gym. I could see some kids coughing blood, others were passed out.

Or maybe they were dead.

Once Fang got rid of most of the fire in the gym, the firefighters had arrived. He grabbed my hand and we left the building through the back doors.

We ran from the school and into the small forest that's behind it. I collapsed onto the dirt floor and took deep breaths, feeling my cramping lungs greedily consume the clean oxygen.

Fang collapsed next to me, heavily breathing, his eyes closed. We both sat there, just trying to _breathe._

"We have to…go...save them!" I gasped, my breath still short. It helped that I now had multiple lungs, hence the 2% bird I am, but still.

"Max," Fang said, his eyebrows knit together. "We have to wait, get our strength back, and then leave."

"No!" I yelled, standing up, "We have to go now, you have no idea what those, those, devil scientist are capable of!" I screamed.

I unfurled my wings, and tried to jump in the air, but someone grabbed me around the waist, hard.

That seems to be happening a lot.

"Stop," he said softly. I don't freaking care if he wanted to come or not, I _needed _to find them. HAD TO.

"Let go!" I was so frustrated, so freaking _mad, _that tears were starting to fall freely. I've cried like, three times in my life and _now _they come.

His grip tightened, and I kept struggling against him. He was a lot stronger than I thought which angered me.

"Ugh!" I turned and shoved him hard. He wasn't ready for it and his head slammed into a tree.

He glared at me, rubbing his head. He brought his hand back, and there was blood covering most of his palm. He winced as he felt his head again.

_Damn it! _ I thought. It's _always _me who hurts people, _always._

"I'm sorry," I whispered, walking towards him.

"Just go away, Max," he said angrily, ripping a piece of his shirt off and pressing it on the wound _I made._

Geez, I really do have issues.

Tears were still streaming down my face, they freaking _wouldn't stop. _I turned away from Fang so he wouldn't see me crying.

_We could've been after those crappy Erasers by now! _ I thought angrily. S_tupid Fang says we need 'rest'!_

Oh God, this is how uncaring I am. I freaking _opened his skull _and I'm complaining about him!

I sighed and wiped away the tears that had dried on my face. I turned my head so that I faced Fang, who was staring up at the smoke filled sky, holding his bandage to his head.

He wrapped his self in his jacket, for some odd reason. Isn't it way to hot for that?

The bandage was soaked heavily in blood, and instantly I felt my 'mother mode' kick in. I stood and kneeled next to Fang. He didn't even glance over. I didn't blame him; I was acting like a jerk. He was only trying to help.

For the record, I'm not _usually _like this, I just want to make that clear.

Hesitantly, I brought my hand to the back of his head, and pushed his hand away so that it was mine that was pressing against his head. My skin tingled where his fingers brushed my hand.

He might have glanced at me, I'm not sure, I was now paying attention to his injury. It was bleeding a lot, as generally head wounds do.

I ripped the sleeve of my jacket off, and it was long enough to wrap around his head. I shifted so that I was behind him, and wrapped the sleeve around his head gently.

This time he turned to look at me, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. Again, this is another one of my bipolar moments. One second I'm bashing your head open, the next I'm cleaning your wounds.

I met his gaze, but looked away quickly and focused on his wound. It really wasn't that big, it was just bleeding a lot. He looked a bit dizzy, obviously from blood loss, but it wasn't too much so he should be fine.

I ripped the other sleeve off my jacket and wrapped it over the first, securing it.

"Lie down," I commanded. He was right, we needed rest now more than ever (thanks to me) before we could go save anyone.

He slowly laid on the ground, dust and dirt mixing in with his jet black hair. I crossed my legs and sat next o him, not meeting his gaze.

"Sorry," I said, still not looking at him. Fang didn't respond, but as long as he heard me, it's an apology, right?

I watched as the sun started to set. Fang and I have been here, in awkward silence, for a couple of hours.

They wouldn't dare experiment on them would they?

I NEED TO STOP THINIKING ABOUT THEM I'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.

There, _now _I'll stop.

I felt Fang sit up next to me, and I faced him, looking him in the eye.

"Do you feel better?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Just a small headache," he said. He makes me feel so guilty! UGH!

"I'm so sorry Fang, about everything, about the wings, your head, invading your life…"

He cut me off By punching my arm playfully.

"It's no big deal," he had one of those half smiles on, and I'll admit he was…sorta…hot, I guess.

I didn't say that.

"No big deal? You're 2% bird! You have _wings! _You're friends and family have been kidnapped by _lupine hybrids! _I almost made you _bleed to death!"_

He gave me a full blown smile, which I did not expect. I blinked on the sudden show of his white teeth.

I've never seen him smile like that before. He should totally do it more often.

"No, you made my life _interesting. _My life sucked like crap before you came along," he said.

Huh, I never thought of it _like that._

"Oh," I said dumbly. Then, "Friends?" I brought out my hand in front of him. He looked down at it, and I was afraid he would spit on it or something (man would that be embarrassing or what?) but he held it and nodded.

"Friends."

I grinned like an idiot, I admit. It's nice to know that you'll have someone by your side, no matter what happens.

Fang turned to me, and smirked, "I think my girlfriend thinks I stood her up."

Oh yeah…Lissa. Why is he smirking, shouldn't he be sad or something? I mean, she is his dumb _girlfriend._

I will never understand relationships…_ever._

It reminded me of that time Fang kissed me…right when we first got back from our little trip. I'm almost positive he doesn't even remember it. It wasn't a big deal anyway.

He didn't like me like that, and who cares if he did? He didn't, I mean, I'm just saying, because I don't like him like that either, you know, because he doesn't like me like that.

Dang, I sound like Nudge.

Nudge.

"Oh, um, that isn't good," I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"I guess, she's a bit too…girly for my liking," he answered coolly. Ok…?

"Well she is a girl, you can't blame her for being girly," I said in a duh tone.

Without turning to look at me he said, "Not _all _girls are girly, stuck up, revealing, but I'll admit, _all _of them are moody and have anger issues."

I had a feeling he was talking about my bipolar-ness and I playfully shoved him. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

The sky was pretty, we were far enough from the school not to hear the sirens, but there was still a bit of smoke left.

I didn't even notice until now that I had burn marks on some places on my body. I looked at Fang, and saw that he had a lot. Probably from running through the fire a couple of times.

I now noticed why he had wrapped himself in his jacket, he was trying to hide it from me!

The burns I had didn't really hurt at all, they just stung. I wasn't badly injured.

I scooted closer to him and forcefully grabbed his arm. I turned it to look at the underside of it.

"Whoa," I murmured, then glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me about these before?" I demanded.

"They're not that serious," he mumbled, looking away. I rolled my eyes, typical Fang.

"Well, the only thing we can do for these it wrap them so infection doesn't start," I completely took off my jacket and ripped it into a couple of pieces. I only wrapped the main burns. One on each of his arms, and one on the back of his calf.

I finished with his arms and started on his calf. I realized he was watching me, his dark eyes looking thoughtful.

I finished with his leg, and let my hands liger on it a bit, not meeting his gaze. I knew he was still watching me, I could practically feel it.

"Thanks," he whispered, his eyes burning holes through me. I nodded, and moved to get up.

He brought his hand to my leg, and I feeling self-conscious, fidgeted.

He nodded at the ground, still staring at me. I took it as a hint to sit down, so I did right in front of him.

What's wrong with him? Why is Fang acting so weird?

I met his gaze and his eyes traveled to my arm.

"Aren't you going to wrap your burns?" he asked, looking back up at me. He reached out and traced the outside of the burns on my arm, making my skin tingle. WTF?

This was uncomfortable, and my stomach feels…erm ticklish. I actually sound like a _girl._

-SHUDDER-

I shook my head no, "They don't hurt, and I think only like, one layer of skin was burned off, so it's not as serious as your injuries," I answered.

I looked away at the sky which was beginning to darken. I heard Fang move and looked his way, only to find his face just a couple of inches from mine.

My heart rate completely went crazy. I could _feel _it hitting my chest, that's how nervous I was.

"Your hands," he murmured, softly grabbing both my hands in his, my palms facing up. I recognized them from when I pried the glass away from the fire extinguisher.

There were some deep gashes and the blood dries instantly apparently, since I haven't even noticed them until now.

"It doesn't hurt," I gulped, trying to pull away. Ok, this situation is freaking me out. I don't think this is how 'friends' act around each other.

"Max," Fang breathed, tilting his head. I found myself instinctively trying to back off, I tried to get away but he wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me in place.

I was completely freaking out. I put my hands against his chest, ready to shove him off.

I felt his lips press against mine, soft, but in that Fang-like determination he had.

And after that point, I think my brain just shorted out.

_**WOOW, FINALLY SOME FAX! Was it suckish like last time I tried? I like it better, BUT DID I MAKE MAX AND FANG OOC? (ooc-ness scares me T.T) AHHH I SUCK AT ROMANTIC SCENES! **_

_**So anyway, this is my gift of sorryness to all of you who I didn't update for! :(**_

_**Yeah so...REVIEW MY HOMMIES! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**IM SORRY I have not updated this thing in FOREVER (almost 3 weeks), I've been a butt D:**_

_**Actually, I've been writing so many other things I FORGOT about it :3 and I've just not been in a mood to write this, I was all D:**_

_**ANYWAY, here's the next chapter :)**_

**Fang POV**

Oh my God, I was kissing _Max._

She seemed shocked at first, and I almost felt like she was pushing me away, but slowly, she started to kiss me back.

Oh my _GOD._

I softly put my hand on the back of her neck and pressed her lips harder into mine.

Get this.

She didn't run, but she did pull back slightly, but I kept on kissing her. The kiss was getting more passionate by the second, but my stupid body needed oxygen.

Actually, I could have kept kissing Max like this forever, screw my lungs, they can wait.

But I did pull away, and we sat there staring at each other, panting. I blushed slightly, feeling the heat rise to my face. Dang it, I wasn't supposed to do that. I do _not _blush!

"Max, I'm s—" I didn't finish though, because I _wasn't _sorry, I _enjoyed _it. A lot. Thank you hormones.

She seemed to realize what I meant, and shook her head. "That was unexpected," she said, blushing too.

Hey look, it's good to know I'm not the only teen with hormone issues. So me being me, I asked her what was on my mind, "Do you like me, Max?" I wanted to know, after all…_this…_I had to know.

"As a friend, sure," she said coolly. As a _friend? _Friends don't make out with each other!

"No, as something more."

Silence.

"Hey look, we should get some rest before our journey tomorrow, Good night!" She gathered herself into a ball and lied down on the ground. She sat back up, and wiped away all the leaves before lying back down and going to sleep. Note: Facing _away _from me.

Girls are so freaking confusing. I mean, even _math _isn't as hard to solve. I admit, that was an extremely sucking analogy. WHATEVER.

I knew if I lingered on the subject, she would just keep ignoring it and get pissed, so I sighed and did the same, I cleared a spot for myself and tried to sleep.

Well, I couldn't

Max was rudely occupying my brain-that needed-much-sleep.

Max.

Was she just going to ignore what happened? Not do anything about it? Did she feel the same way about me?

I watched her slowly fall asleep, her body moving with each intake of breath. She had changed me, in a way. I'm more…outgoing; I guess you could call it. Before, when I just moved here all I really cared about was myself. She changed that, somehow.

I changed her, too.

For the first time, I think I have a friend who likes me not because I'm good looking (which I am, they always fall for the emo hair) but for my personality.

Huh. I fell asleep thinking about that.

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Fang, get up!" Max shook my shoulder, and I swatted her away irritably.

"What?" I croaked. My throat was dry from the lack of water. I sat up and I heard noises in the distance.

"Those are police officers! They're inspecting the area and if you don't get your butt up they'll find us!"

At this I scrambled to my feet and brushed away the sleepiness. "What now?" I asked. Max responded by whipping out her beautiful wings and squatting before launching herself in the air.

Man, she looked kind of hot doing that.

Right…

I took off after her, my black wings carrying my weight effortlessly.

Flying.

I can barely freaking believe I'm doing it now. I can barely believe I have freaking _wings. _Max looked comfortable though, like she's been doing it all her life.

"Max?" I called over the wind. She looked back and I continued, "Where do we go now?"

She flew closer to me so that I could hear her, "We're going back to the School, because that's where they took the others, we have to get them back Fang."

I nodded and watched as she flew in front of me, leading me. She would make a great leader someday, that I know.

My stomch grumbled, and my throat itched from dryness. Max noticed my discomforts and asked, "Do you want to get something to eat really quickly?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, and let's make sure we do it _before _my stomach eats my intestine."

I saw a gas station and flew down a couple hundred yards away from it. I landed and waited for Max, who said, "Just follow my lead."

I didn't have much of a choice, and I don't have any money either (surprised?). We walked out to the parking lot, and Max motioned me to get on the roof of the gas station.

Ooook…

When no one was looking, I leaped and used my wings to propel me forward and onto the roof. Max swung her head to the side and nodded at the wings, motioning me to keep them spread wide.

She went into the station, and I heard some yelling, before a bunch of people came out screaming and jumping to see on top of the roof.

Why are they…?

Oh.

I get it now.

I decided to play along and flutter my wings, causing more shrieks. I saw Max run out from the back door, a bunch of bags in her hand, and did an up and away. I looked back at the people, smirked, then launched myself into the air.

Max threw me a water bottle and a bag of chips, smiling.

"Do I want to know what you said to them?" I asked, opening the bottle of water.

"Nah," she responded, shaking her head.

We flew in silence for hours on end, when Max yelled something. I couldn't hear her but she was pointing to something below. She dived with me on her tail and I saw the School.

The freaking _School. _Its every mutants nightmare. What kind of _sick _people are these anyway? I mean, experimenting on children? That's not right, although, in the end, I'm kind of…thankful? I have wings.

I'm either growing emotions or my psychological problems are kicking in.

It's probably both. I shuddered.

But we had to get the others, I didn't want them to go through the pain I did, I don't even remember how I didn't _die _from the pain, it was just so _excruciating,_

We landed in a forest, and I smashed my wings in some branches. I bit my lip, trying not to grunt in pain. Max weaved effortlessly through the trees. She dropped the rest of the food that we didn't eat. We won't need that for the task at hand.

I tucked my wings in and so did she. I saw smoke leaving from the school, it was disguised as a large factory. Max and I wandered until we go close enough to the fence of the School to see.

We peered through and saw hundreds of people outside the factory, cheering something on. I couldn't see anything, it was too crowded.

"Max, on my back." I got on all fours and Max stepped onto my back. She stared intently, and then stepped back, as if she was in disbelief.

"Oh my God," she whispered. I cocked an eyebrow and I saw the crowd part. I shoved my face back against the fence to see.

There was a large cage, and inside were two Erasers…

And Ella.

_**WELL**_

_**I really have no idea why I haven't updated this in so long, and im sorry. I just have not been in the writing mood.**_

_**I know this chapters sucked, I just need to get back into the swing of things, you know?**_

_**SO review, PLEASE! And tell me what your thought are about what should happen next, because I have a couple ideas, and I want to see what you guys think :)**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLE! **_

_**~BookHunter**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow. You guys are…wow.**_

_**No, not wow. You guys kick more ass then Chuck Norris. You guys are AMAZING :D**_

_**Those reviews telling me not to erase this story almost brought me to tears :3 **_

_**The only way I can thank you is to finish it ^.^ There isn't very much left, actually. **_

_**Thank you guys, so, SO much :D**_

**Max POV**

Anger.

Resentment.

Fury.

All shoved into my little brain. Let me tell you—they didn't exactly create a nice fuzzy feeling inside. Ella, my sister, was locked inside a cage with a bunch of drooling, meat-hungry, Erasers.

Damn. This is life, isn't it?

My breaths came in short, quick bursts. I was freaking out, as usual, but I couldn't help it. I was about to launch myself upwards so I could pull her out of there when Fang put his hand on my arm and shook his head no. I was about to yell at him but he pointed back to the scene.

There, in a separate cage behind all the people (or creatures, I should say) were the others. They were huddled in two of the corners, watching the fight play out in dread.

I flinched as I saw one of the Erasers snap its jaw in front of Ella's face and twitched when she let out a high pitched shriek. I was trying so hard not to go and get her, but Fang was right.

He didn't even have to tell me what I was doing wrong. I knew I was acting rashly, and the only thing that I would accomplish is the death of two bird kids and their unfortunate siblings.

The cage with our family in it was only guarded by two wolf men, the rest were surrounding Ella's cage, as were a few scientists. We only had a few minutes to work the plan, because soon the Erasers would get tired of playing around…

And they'd kill Ella.

"Ahh! Get away from me! Ahh!"

_Flinch._

"Eeee! Help! Oh God! Nugde! Max!"

_Twitch._

"Max, over here," Fang whispered, beckoning me with his right hand. Crouching down, we walked around the wall until we were near Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and J.J.

Only then did I realize that they were held in the cage not only witness Ella's gruesome death, but to be the victims after her.

Hell no.

"I'll take the Erasers, you get the others," I demanded. Fang opened his mouth to protest, but I shut him up with a glare.

If anyone had the chance to kill one of those freakazoids, it's going to be _me._

I mean, not that I'm normal myself, but you get the point.

Shrugging my shoulders, I bent my knees, ready to fly over the fence as quietly as possible. I clenched my hands and spread out my wings. Just before I shot up, I saw that Fang was ready to follow me as well.

Everything. That's what I saw from here.

There were hundreds of Erasers, and there are more than just a few Scientists. I saw more cages littered among the premises, each one having three or more people in them. _If _they were people, they looked like…

Experiments.

That's how they get rid of the failures, isn't it?

They make a show of it, let their lovely mongrel-mutants have fun with them, play with them, kill them.

It's amazing how much soul people here lack, it really is.

Ella shrieks and screams were getting louder, and I heard the Erasers all around let out a deep noise, which I suppose was their way of laughing. I had to use all of my will power not to shoot her way and get her out of there, because I could have sworn that was blood I saw on Ella.

I hoped the experiments and scientists were too engrossed into the action to notice me. I landed behind one of the guards and clamped my hand tightly over his mouth, kicking him in the tailbone. He yelped, but no one noticed, and I sent a blow to his face.

Ignoring the roars of the crowd, I tripped him and shoved me foot against his neck, but the Eraser easily pushed it off, and I went rolling. I jumped back to my feet and circled him, growling just as much as he was.

With all the crap emotions I've been feeling I pounded at the Eraser, imagining him as a new, unbroken punching bag. He might have hit me; I don't remember really, I was so unfocused, yet so focused on him, at the same time.

He fell to the floor, groaning. The other guard dug his claws into my left arm and blood started to leak. I remembered Ella, hearing her screams once more. Except these weren't cries of fright, they were screams of pain.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang trying to open the cage, without any luck. The Eraser punched me in the jaw, catching me while I wasn't paying attention, and my head spun for a second. Blinking, I threw myself at him and repeatedly kneed him in the gut. I didn't care how much noise he was making, once I noticed the key dangling from his belt, I did whatever it took. He coughed and sputtered, racking his long, thick claws across my back, but I felt him start to give away. His blows were becoming faint.

His blood sprayed in my face and all along my neck, but I kept at it, using my fist to punch him in the kidney again and again.

Ever so slowly, he fell away, barely able to breathe. He didn't look beat up from the outside, but I know where I hit him. He had some intense internal bleeding going on.

I grabbed the key off his belt and stormed over to Fang, pushing him away and pointing towards Ella. He nodded and flew off, but not before taking in the fact that the Erasers finally noticed us.

Shaking, I jammed the key into the lock and opened up the cage. By now, a majority of the crowd noticed me, and of course, Fang. I had no idea how we were going to get out of here, or how the hell we're going to stay alive until we do.

If we ever do.

_**So whaddya think? :D**_

_**I'm a bit rusty, although most of you could probably tell XD**_

_**It's almost over, by the way :)**_

_**And again, guys…I can't even thank you for your reviews and support ^.^ No author could have asked for better reviewers.**_

_**Oh, before I go:**_

_**Guys, come and join The School (hur hur, what an ironic name)! It's a forum for those who'd like lessons and or mods to help them with their writing. If you don't need any help, you can just hang out at the chat. Please check it out though, we'd love to have any of you BD**_

_**The link is on my profile ;) Click it and sign up today!**_

_**Ew. I sound like one of those stuck up commercial ladies XD **_

_**My bad :3**_

_**~BookHunter**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yay, an update~**_

**MAX POV**

"Well well well, look what we have here…"

"What a sad, _sad, _girl…"

"What's she going to do?"

They were right. What the hell was I thinking? How the hell was I going to do this? We were crazy to come here in the first place, we should have gotten some kind of help…

Fang seemed to be thinking the same thing as he slowly walked backwards towards me. Our friends and family in the cage behind us were shocked, gawking at Fang and I. Right. They didn't know about the wings. To them, we were probably just as scary as the Erasers.

The Erasers taunting Ella had left her to see what all the ruckus was about, and they weren't disappointed. Two new people to kill. How lovely.

I knew we were screwed. There are hundreds of those experiments. We don't stand a freaking chance.

In between all the fur, claws, teeth, and bad breath, I saw the scientist huddled, fiercely bickering with each other. They knew who we were; they gave me these wings, didn't they? They ruined my life, didn't they?

Surely, they'd stop us from getting ripped to pieces by the Erasers? Then again, anyone who can mutate a human will most definitely not pass out from the guilt of killing one.

The Erasers were itching to come at us. Snarling and growling, shoulders tensed and legs ready to spring, they wanted us badly. Sweat poured down my face and Fang glanced over, and he knew we were done. We weren't going to save anyone today, let alone ourselves.

"Wait," I heard a deep, crumbly, broken voice call. I knew it was an Eraser. Perhaps he was sick, or…

I heard Angel squeal behind me, and I whipped my head around, looking for this guy. Has he done something to her? Oh God, when I get my hands of this one-

All the Erasers stiffened at the voice, and I saw him, he was one of the shorter Erasers, but he looked more human than the others. He looked horrible and disgusting, as if his mutations got messed up. He almost looked…like a child (a very ugly one). He had large, yellow teeth and he was hairy and muscular. His face was a mix between wolf and boy, unlike the others, who were either wolf, or man.

"I'm going to take them inside. Let's finish up what we have and save these two for tomorrow." He grunted and pushed forward, and his fellow dogs started to protest, shoving and yelling at him.

How considerate of them. We get to live for one more day! Woo!

"He's right, we'll take care of these two…later," a scientist with a thick accent said, holding a microphone to his face. "Ari, bring them inside."

Fang was as stiff as a brick wall, and I realized he was about to lash out at this Ari guy, which was a bad idea, since all he had was _me, _and with this many opponents, I was about as helpful as a lightning bug.

I sent him a sharp look, and Fang clenched his fists, allowing Ari to roughly grab us by the necks and haul us away.

As we were pulled along, I got a glimpse of Ella, curled in a ball on the hard, cold metal floor of her cage. She was shivering and even from this far of a distance, I could see her wounds. Long, deep gashes all over her body—

"Move it," Ari growled, and he pushed us into an old, white building. The hall smelled musky and old, but kind of windex-y, like they clean it a lot.

And of course, the antiseptic. Always the antiseptic.

Fang kept clenching his hands and teeth, unclenching them, clench, unclench. After a few minutes, we found ourselves in front a thick door, its wood old but sturdy and reliable. He pushed it open and I was hit with the smell of rot.

Fang sneezed and gagged. The smell was horrifying. Ii wasn't mold rot, or wood rot, it was body rot. Animals, humans, they leave them to rot here. It was dim in the long hall, I could hardly see Fang who's arm was brushing against mine. I heard shackles move and claws rake, I heard tiny, barely audible pleas' of help and fear.

Stopping, Ari opened an empty cell and instead of throwing us inside, he let us go. Fang turned quickly and punched him in the jaw, bring his foot up to stuff it down this guy's throat.

"Fang!" I grabbed him and pushed him aside. He must have let us go for a reason, Angel didn't gasp for nothing…

"Th-thanks," the Eraser sputtered, rubbing the bottom of his face. "I'm here to help you, damn it. Don't do that again."

Fang looked skeptical, but didn't say anything. "Who are you? And why, of all people, are you helping us?"

"Angel. I met her, and…it's wrong, okay? Experimenting and all…all _this _is wrong and cruel. Okay? Let's just get this over with."

I then realized that this…boy, has probably been through hell here, I mean, he sure looks like he has been.

With that, we huddled into the awful smelling cell, and we started to plan.

_**Short chapter, I know. But at least I'm updating soon-ish XD**_

_**Review? :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**ANOTHER UPDATE :D **_

_**Oh, and…**_

_**Last chapter ^.^**_

**MAX POV**

"When do you think he's coming back?" I whispered. The darkness was enveloping, it was like a wet, heavy, reeking blanket. It was soft though, ever so soft, brushing every part of me, incasing me.

I felt so trapped. So…restricted.

"I don't know," Fang said, tiredly. We were sitting next to each other in the cell, an awkward and exhausting silence between us. We've been here for hours, and so far, Ari hasn't come back for us. The quiet moans and groans, the dying animals, the dying humans, mutants…they all taunted me. _You're next. You're going to suffer just as much as we're suffering right now. You are. They are heartless._

"Maybe I should have hit him harder, what if all this is a joke just to get our hopes crushed in the end?" I could hear the clenching of this boy's teeth; it was a high, ear piercing sound.

"He was all we had, better than nothing," I shot back. Neither of us were in a great mood, and we were just waiting for something to happen. Be it our own deaths or not.

Fang shifted, and his leg brushed up against mine. "Who knew our lives would end this way? A tragic, horrifying, ugly death—"

"Fang." I cut him off, the stooge. "Ari will be back…eventually. Stop thinking like that," I huffed, annoyed at his brooding self.

I heard him sigh, and in a voice I could barely hear, he said, "I wish we had more time."

I wish we had more time.

More time.

I shook my head, of course, he meant, more time to live. To do what he wanted to do, to live his life. I chuckled to myself, what a silly thought. We all want more time. No one wants to die before they finish high school.

"Max?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"If we're still alive after this, and this wasn't all a…dream, I guess…"

I waited.

"I mean, I…"

I waited some more.

"Never mind." He said it quickly, abruptly. What was that about?

"Guys?" I jumped at first, thinking it was an Eraser, but recognized that sickly tone the voice had and realized it was Ari. I couldn't see him, hell, I couldn't see myself in this pool of darkness. I heard Fang get up and he grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. I staggered and regained my balance quickly, but he didn't let go.

"Hurry, we need to get out of here before one of the guards come down." Ari reached for our hands, but Fang simply placed a hand of the mutant's shoulder. I saw him shake his head and we started moving.

I tried to ignore the desperate sounds coming from the poor souls locked in these cages, but I knew I couldn't save them, I had to save my family and friends first, before I even think of these guys. Fang could tell I was in discomfort and he squeezed my hand reassuringly, Even though I couldn't see him, it still made me feel better.

Quietly, Ari unlocked the door to this hall and slowly cracked it open. I flinched, blinded by the sudden light. He dragged us through many empty halls, and we had two close calls where we were almost seen by other Erasers. Ari shoved us through another one of those big, imposing wooden doors. It was another "jail" I suppose, but this one was slightly smaller than the one we were in before.

"We don't have very much time, you guys need to get your families out of here and get a move on, okay?"

I nodded hurriedly; eager to go back to the people I love most. Ari pushed us aside and opened the lock to their cell.

It was a chorus of hellos, sobs, and hugs. Fang cut us short, telling us we had to leave now. He finally let my hand go and went to converse with Ari quickly, going over the plan we had agreed on before. I missed his strong fingers over mine, they comforted me. But right now, that wasn't important.

"Max! Holy crap, you have _wings._" Angel, along with the others, gawked at them. Since they were white, they were easier to see in the dark. Fang's were black, so they weren't noticeable.

"That's not the point, we have to get out of here!" hissing, I walked over to Fang and Ari, trying to catch what they were saying. I didn't want to be reminded that I was now different from them. Once again, I don't fit into society. Especially now.

"Fly them Fang, it's the only way. I can't open that door, there are alarms and guards and guns-"

"We'll be seen! It'll take too much time!"

"We'll make it work!"

Ari clapped his hands together. "Ready to fly these kiddos outta here? I can't help you after that. You'll all be on your own."

Angel flung herself an Ari and gave him a long, hard hug. I was just as surprised as he was. "Thanks so much," she mumbled into his fur (which sounds just as disgusting as it probably was). Awkwardly, he patted her back, and I could see that this was weird for him.

"Alright, enough of this mushy crap, we need to get out of here," Fang declared, glaring at Ari.

"Of course. We have to do this two at a time. Who's first?"

Since they were the two lightest, we got Angel and Nudge. I was to take Nudge, and Fang was going to get Angel (mostly because I could tell Nudge was freaking out). Angel put her strong hand in mine, Nudge's hand in my other. She hasn't said anything about my wings, and I actually think she was kind of frightened by them.

This made my stomach churn, so I put the thought away and focused on the task at hand.

We retraced out steps to the door, and like before, Ari opened the door slowly, checking for any passing Erasers. He shut the door and turned back to look at us.

"Okay, they're starting to come out. It's about ten a.m. right now—"

Oh God, how could I forget? Oh God oh God oh God—

"Ella? Where is she!" my voice was loud, and it caused the experiments around me to stir. Iggy clamped a hand over my mouth, if someone heard us, we'd all be dead.

"It's…too late for her," Ari said, looking me in the eye. I knew the truth. I knew she was going to die. I knew it all along—

I fought to keep myself from sobbing. Ella…my _sister. _Was—

"We have to go, like right now. Fang, you and Angel, come with me." Fang grabbed Angel's hand and they departed with Ari, leaving the rest of us in the dark.

Neither of us had said much, and I could tell we were all thinking about Ella. Sometimes, I start to wonder if this was all I dream, if everything and everyone was all…a figment of my imagination.

I mean, she was dead. Dead. I…

Shouldn't think about this now. But oh God, the way she died, and—

Not. Now.

We waited, anticipating the worst. What if they were caught? What if they were killed?

After an agonizing seventeen minutes, Fang and Ari were back, except Ari had his hands on Fang's neck, pushing him and shoving him. At first I thought he had turned against us, and I was about to show him exactly what it meant to be an inch within his life, when he came inside and let Fang go, panting.

"They're animals," Fang hissed at Ari, who nodded solemnly. I was going to ask what had happened, but I thought better of it. I probably didn't want to know.

"We have exactly one hour to do this, because they're waiting to ahh, get rid of you all. Max? Get Nudge, you guys are next."

I gulped and put my arm around Nudge's shoulder, trying to comfort her, but I could see that she was still slightly frightened by my…mutation, so instead I just took her hand.

"Let's go."

Ari cracked the door open and grabbed the backs of our shirts, making it look like he was treating us like prisoners, pushing us in front of him. There were scientists and Erasers teeming about, and many of them laughed and growled at us, baring their teeth at us.

"Don't move," Ari whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

One of the mutants behind me said, "We'll play with them, just like that other pretty girl—."

I gulped. Again. Not now, not now…

"Where you takin' um, Ari?" one asked, and I stiffened.

"In that small building out back, it's easier to get them from there and to the arena then from the Confinement room." I saw the Eraser nod, and he looked at me, grinning, and a promise gleamed in his eye.

I was shoved by Ari, and Nudge winced. I could tell she was absolutely terrified. She was trying to keep herself from shaking.

Ari led us outside, and I could see the building he was talking about. The back of this place was abandoned, so hopefully no one was going to catch us.

"Max, you have to carry Nudge over the wall and come right back. There's a long stretch of forest about a mile from here, to the left. Angel said she'll jog so you can catch up with her."

We nodded obediently, and were led to the back of the building. "Okay Nudge, we…have to do this, it won't take very long," I tried to reassure her, but her usual strong-façade was gone, and she looked at me fearfully. I wound my hands tightly over her stomach and opened my wings, shaking them slightly. I've never carried someone while flying before.

So yeah, we'll see how this goes.

Ari urged me to go, so I braced myself and pushed my wings down. Soon enough, I had Nudge and myself in the air. She was shaking in-between my arms, and I was trying not to let us plummet to our deaths.

I half landed and half crashed on the other side. I wasn't used to the extra weight. I ended up landing on my knees, but Nudge got the worst of it, hitting the ground with a loud _thump. _

"Go, find Angel!" I cried, watching her scramble to her feet. I turned back and flew over the wall, where Ari was waiting for me. This time, I didn't crash land, fortunately.

"Stay behind this building, I'm going to go get the others, we can't have you going back in, since I told that guy you'll be staying here. If someone sees you, leave. Don't wait for anyone. Just go."

"I-," but it was too late, Ari had run off. I would never leave without them all. Not after this, not after I know what they do.

Never.

Ten or so minutes later, Ari was back with the others, an Eraser accompanying him. I crouched, still behind the building. I heard them converse for a few seconds, before the other mutant went back inside. I came out of my hiding spot, taking in the weary, scared, and tired faces of those in front of me.

"Okay guys, off you go!" And we did. One by one, we got across the wall, and together, we ran for the woods. Fang as the last one over, and I waited for him. Right when he hit the ground, we went running. Then, we heard Ari bark something, and we heard the familiar growl of the other Erasers. They knew something was up, and Ari was going to pay for it.

We ran.

Eventually, we met up with the others. Iggy was hanging on to Gazzy, so he doesn't go for from the group, and Nudge and Angel were barely visible in the distance, at the edge of the forest, waiting for us. Once we caught up with each other, I had forgotten what had happened back there with Ari, with the Erasers, and from then on, we promised each other that if any one of us ever goes back there, we were all going.

Why?

Because this is life.

With life, comes friends.

And life without friends if a life not worth living.

I would know.

* * *

_**THE END :D **_

_**This is the first fic I've ever finished ^.^ So I'm all happy and giddy right now. I'll be continuing with You Have the Right to Remain Silent(actually, I'm going to edit the whole thing…more on that later, for those who care) until I finish it before I start another multi-chapter story (I'm going to start prewriting one for MR and Hunger Games). **_

_**Although in the mean time, I will be coming out with a few one-shots (I have some up already, if you would like to check them out).**_

_**I want to give an enormous thanks to all of you :) You've been absolutely amazing and supportive, and you all deserve giant hugs :3**_

_**Alright, well I'm not too proud of this, since it's some of my earlier stuff and isn't very well written :3 I'd appreciate it if you guys would keep following up with my stories :D**_

_**Again, thank you. Thank you so, so much.**_

_**~BookHunter**_


End file.
